Alice's Twisted Wonderland
by cocoalove
Summary: Tenten hates her step family,they just don't get her. But one day her whole world changes when Tenten and her half sister fall into wonderland. What awaits them in this twisted fairy tale? And why does it all lead back to a young girl named Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's_ TWISTED _Wonderland  
It's a fairy tale gone wrong.**_  
DISCALIMER: Unfortunetly I don't own Naruto... ):_

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense.  
Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't.  
And contrary wise; what is wouldn't be,  
and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"  
-Alice from Alice in Wonderland_

I have the weirdest story to tell you. I bet you won't believe me, and it's okay if you don't, but the least you can do is listen. I found something terrifying one day. Something that changed my life forever. This thing was a place. A place were souls of those, who had given up on living stay. You probably have heard of it in fairy tales. Where the girl falls into the rabbit hole. What was her name? Alice right? Anyway who it was didn't and doesn't matter. What matters is what happened to _me_when I fell into the rabbit's hole. I met people that I thought never existed. People who would scare you, and even make you cry. I know I was close to it. I swear I don't think I'll ever be the same again. Do you want to know what the scariest thing about it was? It was that it was all a dream. A dream... Who knew I could dream about these things. -Sigh- Oh well. I guess there's no use wondering. I've had enough of that. So here's my story. I hope you enjoy.

xxxxx

"Tenten where are you!" I heard Miyu, my step sister, yell from right outside the door of my bedroom. I was locked tight in my wardrobe so they couldn't find me. I did this often, hiding from them I mean. Ever since my father died my step-mom, Risa, and her annoying daughter wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. I remember when I was enthusiastic about it. My father would always take me out to do things we both enjoyed, like going to the dojo, or going to play soccer with a few other people. We were athletic and everytime I heard the words, "Tenten let's go out," that's what I would think of. Those old days, when I had my dad to do all those boyish things with. So when Risa asked me to come along with her and Miyu somewhere I was thinking of him and those soccer games in the mud, so I went. I had no idea that they would bring me to some odd hair solan and insist on doing my nails and hair. It was horrifying. I had never seen more pink in my life, other then in Miyu's closet.

I heard my bedroom door creek open. "Tenten!" she called again. I held my breath, hoping that she wouldn't hear me. I heard her walk around the room then return to the door. "Hey Ten, if you don't want to come outside suit yourself, but I'm not the one explaining it to Momo," She said in a very mocking voice. I inwardly punch myself, that was today. Momo is my half sister and today was her 6th birthday party. Guess what the theme was? Tea party! What a shock. My lungs were starting to burn from not breathing. "Alright whatever, I'm leaving," She said with a sigh and then I heard the door slam shut. I waited just a few seconds so I was positive that she was gone. I let out my breath and opened the wardrobe door. My room was clear. I jumped out, now I had to make up an excuse for not coming out to see Momo. As I walked over to my desk I felt something jump onto my back. No not something, someone.

"Got you!" Miyu yelled in my ear. The weight from her jumping on me sent me to the floor. I grabbed her by the wrists and flung her over my head. She landed belly up, onto the floor. "Did you think that old wardrobe trick would work on me," She scolded. "I was hoping it would," I said bluntly I stood then took a seat on my desk chair. "Well you were wrong. I'm not letting you miss Momo's birthday party. No matter how much you don't want to go," I watched her stand then walk to my bed. I hadn't noticed that a dress was lying ontop of it. "See," She said lifting the thing up by the hanger, "I even picked you out a dress."

"Jesus Miyu that thing has more ruffles then a fabric store," I said pointing at it. It was blue and white. The underneath was a plain baby blue dress with sleeves that puffed and ended with a white lining. Ontop of it was a white apron. But the worst part was the tutu like matterial underneath the dress. It made it look like a ballerina outfit.

Miyu simply rolled her eyes, "Please Tenten, my dress has more ruffles on it." She said this like it was something to be proud of. "Look it's not about the ruffles. I just don't want to wear it," I insisted. But the determined look in her eyes told me that I wasn't going to win this fight. I sighed then gave a defeated look, "Fine." She smiled and jumped for joy. "Yes! I win Tenten! Put this on the stockings are here and so are the shoes," She pointed to each item on my bed. "When you are done meet me in the back yard." Miyu clapped her hands in excitment then left the room. I groaned then stood and walked over to the dress now staring at me from my bed. I ran my hand over the soft material.  
I looked up to the cieling then said, "Lord save me."

xxxxxx

I fidgeted with the dress as I walked out into the yard. The sun was hidden behind puffy white clouds and I have never seen the sky so blue before. I looked around me with slight disgust. The back yard was decorated from the top of the trees to the grass in confetti, japanesse lamps hanging from tree to tree, there were odd looking nicknaces stuck onto bushes (things like mini rocking horses and teacups) it was something right out of a children's story. The long table in the center of the yard was covered in a pink cloth, there were plates of food and tea pots and tea cups scattered neatly in front of each seat. It was going to be a full house, a bunch of little kids running around screaming... oh boy.

Miyu was the first to catch my attention. Her dress was a bright nearly neon pink. And she wasn't kidding when she said it had ruffles... the whole bottom was layered with them. I think I just died a little inside. She wasn't facing me but I could tell it was her, just because of the false blond and the horrifying dress. Next I saw Momo, who was wearing a similar dress to mine. She was sitting in the grass in front of Miyu, an over sized book sat in her hands. I sighed, then walked over to them.

"Come on Momo, you'll ruin your dress if you sit on the ground," Miyu said grumpily. She had her hands on her hips now and a sour expression on her face. She took after her mother that's for sure. "But I like sitting here!" Momo yelled in her whiney voice, "I like sitting on the ground it's comfortable! Plus mommy said... OH tenten!" She had noticed me standing beside Miyu. She stood from the ground and rammed straight into my legs, I nearly fell over. "Now you get up," I heard Miyu grumble. She sent a glare my way then turned and left. I looked down to Momo who was now attacked to my legs. She stepped back suddenly and pulled me over to where she had been sitting.

"Tenten I wanna show you the book that grandma sent me," She flopped to the ground, I could see a green stain forming on the back of her dress. Oh was Miyu going to scream, I laughed a little. She reached for the book that was set on the ground beside her. She picked it up and handed it to me. "She can't come so Gran Gran sent me this in the mail," Momo scooted over so that she was now sitting infront of me. I was guessing another stain was forming. I knew which grandma she was talking about. It was my dad's mom. She lives in China and she rarely comes to visit. The last time I saw her was at my dad's funeral.

The book felt heavy in my hands, it was really thick and the hard cover was white with no words on it. The material was smooth, I flipped open the book and turned to the first page. "Alice in Wonderland By Lewis Carol," It read. This was some advanced reading for a 6 year old. But Momo was a lot smarter then a 6 year old, hell she was probably smarter to Miyu. I noticed writing on the back of the front cover. I could barely understand it since it was written in Chinese, not to mention the hand writing was rather sloppy. I read it out loud so Momo could hear it too. "Dear Momo, Happy birthday! You are now 6, I remember when your sister turned 6. Oh from the stories you act just like her. I know how much Tenten loves books, so this is a gift you will both share. Make her read a chapter to you every night. I hope you enjoy, Grandma." I paused then looked up to Momo who was smiling childishly.

"So will you read it to me Tenten?" she asked. She looked up and her large baby like eyes met mine. They looked pleading. I slammed the book shut and looked away from her. "Maybe," was the only response I could muster. When she made those eyes, there was just no way anyone could say no. Even a cold murderer would fall to her every whim. She jumped into my lap then, her small arms squeezing the life out of my neck. "I'm so excited Tenten!" she yelled in my ear. I struggled to breath as she kept her tight grip. I hugged her back until her grip loosened and soon she was slowly pulling away. Her face read something of sudden terror, or curiosity? Probably a mixture of both.

She was frozen in awe. "Momo?" I asked. She then simply lifted her finger and pointed. I looked over my shoulder to where she was pointing and sure enough the similar terror ran through me. Standing inbetween two trees in our back yard was a simple looking boy. Blond hair blue eyes. A cute kid at that. But something was off, he had.... rabbit ears, three long whiskers on each side of his face, and what looked like a puffy white tail. He was wearing a tight black and red diamond, pleated vest. It was secured over a v-neck long sleeve black shirt. On his legs were black tight dress pants. My body was nearly unable to move.

He just simply sent a smile in our direction then pulled out a pocket watch. "Crap!" He yelled in a young childish voice, "I'm late!" he wailed. "I'm terribly late!" He then looked up to us and smiled somewhat apologetically. "I would love to stay but I'm really really late!" He gave a sad little shrug then disappeared deeper into the wooded area. I felt Momo shift in my arms then her weight disappeared. I quickly looked up to her, she was now slowly making her way towards where the boy had just ran off to. I grabbed her arm, "No way. You are _not_going in there." I tried to sound as stern as I possibly could, but one trait her and Miyu shared was stubbornness. She ripped her arm away and kept moving towards the woods, almost hypnotically.

For the first time I wasn't sure what to do. Was I going crazy? What was that just then? And how the hell was I supposed to stop Momo from following it? I looked over to the house, the yard was empty the windows were empty. No one was watching. It was almost like they didn't care. I squeezed my hands together. I took deep breaths then looked back to Momo. She was now completely covered by the trees and bushes. I whined a little as I got up and ran after her yelling, "Momo wait for me!"

xxxx

**(: To be continued.**

**guess who the rabbit is? I bet you'll never figure it out ;D. And yes for now Tenten is a little oc. She kind of has to be all "I hate the world"-ish. Only because of what is gonna happen later on. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter (: If you did you should definitly anticipate for the next. I'll try and make the update quick. Anyway thanks for reading and please review I wanna know what you all think (:**

**One more thing... do rabbit's have whiskers?... cause if they don't they do now (: haha.**

**-Cocoa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's _Twisted_ Wonderland  
It's a fairy tale gone wrong.  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_"Read the directions and directly you will be directed in the right direction,"  
-The door knob (Alice in Wonderland)_

"Um this isn't a good idea Momo," I said in a whisper. My skin was crawling as I watched her lean down into what looked like a giant Rabbit's hole. Her head was inside of it now and I had my hand tightly around her left wrist. She pulled herself out and looked at me with a giant scowl that could take years to master. "I think it'll be an adventure. I love adventures," She said before returning to face the hole. I looked around. We had followed that pesky rabbit/boy all the way through the woods in our back yard, over a river that I had no idea was there, and into a secluded area of the woods, where no one could find us. The only thought going through my mind was that he was some sadistic murderer that wanted to pull us into some device plan. Soon enough he would kill us. Was I being a little to paranoid?

I shook all thoughts out of my head as I felt Momo sink deeper into the hole. "Hey," I called to her. She didn't seem to notice. "Momo what are you..." BAM. One moment I'm talking and the next... I'm FALLING down the friggin Rabbit's Hole. I let a scream rip from my lungs as I fell. I tipped over so that my legs were facing down words and luckily for me my skirt flopped open creating a parachute like sail as I simply glided down the hole. It was a large hole at that. Plus what was all this furniture doing here?

A rocking chair caught me from behind then flipped over sending me back into a spiral to the bottom. Next a bed, I landed on it then swiftly bounced off. I screamed some more, another chair, and then pop I was at the bottom. I looked up, only a dark black ceiling covering my head, no hole, no floating furniture, just a normal looking ceiling. My head started to burn, I closed my eyes, rubbed my scalp and moaned unhappily. "Uh, That was horrible. Momo are you okay?" I asked.

I snapped my eyes open when I didn't hear a response. "Momo?" I asked. Slowly, I stood from the checkered ground. "Momo," I now called. I was starting to feel sick. She was gone. How the hell was I going to tell Risa. I stepped forward. There was a tunnel that sat in front of me. If I was lucky I would find Momo. I took deep breaths then walked faster now making my way down the tunnel. Candle light flickered from random end tables that were set on each side of the wall. Above me were arches made of wood and stone. It reminded me of something, those stupid little nicknakes glued to them from the top to the bottom. It took me a while but I figured it out, it looked like my backyard. The mini tea cups and the mini rocking horses. No it looked just like it. I rubbed my eyes but nothing disappeared. I stopped walking and frowned at the structures. Was really this happening?

"Ow!," I heard someone say loudly. I snapped from my thoughts and took off sprinting down the extremely long hallway following the voice. If it was Momo, then she must of gotten hit in the vocal chords cause she had a much deeper voice now. It took a while but soon a bright light appeared in my eyes the tunnel ended, leading into an odd looking one room house. A bed on the left of the room, a small dining table in the center, there was also a brick fire place. But I felt rather, tall compared to everything in the room. "Momo?" I asked looking around for any sign of.. well anyone.

I heard a yawn come from the little blue door across the room. Without second thought I made my way to it, ignoring the ugly bright colored wall paper that was honestly there to distract me. I knelt down beside the door and gave it a once over. It had... eyes and a key shaped mouth? Let me guess the knob was it's nose. I glared at the thing as it yawned again. I jumped back and stared at it in awe. "Holy crap it's alive!" I screamed. It's eyes jutted open. It gaved at me with a look that was tired or sad if a door had feelings like that. "Of course I am dimwit. You and that little girl made the same mistake. Little devil tried to open me," He said with a short snort. He re-closed his eyes and seemed to try and fall back asleep, I wasn't going to give up that easily. "You said short girl right?" I asked, moving back to where I was sitting earlier just a few feet from him. He reopened his eyes and sent me an unhappy look.

"Yes I did. Did you hear me wrong, or are you legally blind?" He barked. Yet again he reclosed his eyes and dismissed me from his thoughts, which were probably few seeing as he was a door knob. "Wait legally blind? Don't you mean deaf?" I asked him. He didn't bother looking at me when he said, "I mean what I saw and I saw what I mean. If I didn't mean it I wouldn't of said it. Which is why I said it because that was just what I meant."  
I felt my face fall. He just lost me. "Ummmm, okay. But I was wondering if you could tell me where that girl went?" He made an obnoxious "URGH" sound. I had to cover my ears it was so loud. He opened his eyes and said, "Take a look."

I leaned in as he opened his key shaped mouth extremely wide. Inside I could see a garden, a brilliantly bright colored garden with heart shaped bushes and trees with red roses growing from them in overflowing amounts. I could even smell the heavenly sent from behind the door. In the mist of all the beauty was Momo, she was looking around with her mouth dropped open and her eyes twinkling. It _was_an amazing place. I watched as she twirled when the wind blew. Just when I went to pull back something seemed to stop me. A woman in a red gown walked over, I couldn't see her face from where I was, but she must of been beautiful, because her long blond hair flowed almost completely to the ground. She reached out to Momo who smiled like she knew the woman and walked away with her.

The knob closed his mouth then sneezed without warning in my face. I slimy clear liquid covered me. "Ew gross," I mumbled as I whipped the grim off with my hands. He laughed nervously, "Sorry I'm alergic to Roses." He laughed some more but I sent a scowl his way then he ceased all laughing. I stood and glumily walked to the chair next to the round glass table. "Didn't like what you saw?" He asked. It seemed that he was now wide awake and felt like having a conversation when I clearly didn't. Irony at it's best.

"No I didn't. Is there any way to get to that garden. I obviously can't fit through you, now can I?" I looked down at my large body compared to everything in the room. I bet that if he had a body he would shrug because a deep sigh escaped from his hole. "If you drink the potion then you can get through," He said nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I raised my eyebrow, "What potion?" I asked. It came out a little more snotty then I had intended. "In front of you," He mocked in a high pitched nasally voice. I sneered at him then looked infront of me, and sure enough there was a bottle with the label, "Drink me." on it. I picked it up gently in my hands, then looked at the door. "Well," He said, "Drink it."

I looked back to the bottle then sighed, "I guess I have no other choice," I mumbled out loud. I opened the bottle and right as I was about to drink it the knob stopped me, "Don't forget the key." He scolded. I looked back to the table and they key was conveniently sitting in the same spot as the bottle was. I copped it into my fingers then slipped it into my apron. I nodded to the knob then took a quick swig of the drink. My whole body tingled and soon I was sitting on the ground in front of the door again, this time it was much much bigger than me. The knob seemed to smile as he strained to look down at me. "Okay so all I need to do is put in the key and I can get through," I said happily. I took the key from my pocket and attempted to stick it into the Knob's mouth.

He spat at me. "What now?" I growled. "Uh-oh, that's not my key," He said with a bit of disapointment. The key smacked against the ground as I dropped it. "You're kidding," I mumbled. I could see the apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry kiddo."  
I plopped to the ground, resting my head in my hands. A frown met my lips. "What am I going to do."  
"You can always look for another door," the Knob suddenly spoke up. I lifted my head to look at him, "Another door?" I asked. His nose made a nodding movement, "Of course. This room is like a trick zone. Look enough and you'll find a way to where you want to go."

I smiled at the knob then stood and patted it's nose. "Thank you buddy," I said happily. I grabbed the key then looked it over in my small hands. "You know if it's not _my_key. It's got to be some body's," He said. Then without another word he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I slipped the key back into my apron and decided to look around. I stepped around the table and over to the bed. Nothing popped out at me, just a normal wooden bed frame with a normal blue mattress with weird sheets. I ran my hands over the wood and around the wall at the head of the bed. I felt a slight draft slip between my fingers. It was coming from between the wall and the bed. I smirked. " Nice work Tenten, now if I move the bed..." I fell silent.

"I'm to small to move the bed," I grumbled. "Great that's the last time a listen to a door knob," I scratched my head and looked back around the room. I walked towards the fireplace, maybe a brick would set off some movement and the bed would move, although it seemed to be a stupid idea from a movie or something. I moved along the bricks, pressing every other, but nothing happened. There was something shiny inside the fire place. It was a blue light on a brick. I slowly stepped in watching where I was going. The shining brick had a key hole on it. Bing, light bulb went off in my head. Maybe the key wasn't for a door, but for a passage way.

I pulled out the key then stuck it into the hole. I heard a click and then the sound of something being dragged across the tile floor outside. I stepped out and looked over to the bed, it was gone. What was once a large bed was now meshed against the wall like a painting. "Whoa," I whispered. I scurried over to the revealed opening. it was a small air vent type thing, but with no cover. I beamed with pride. How I figured it out, I would never know, but the good thing was that I was just a little bit closer to finding Momo. "Bye Door Knob! I'll come see you soon!" I yelled before slipping into the dark vent. "I have a name you know...!" But I didn't hear it as I slipped from that room into a mystical world.

**xxxxx**

"Your majesty!" A loud squeaky voice yelled from the front door of the queen's throne room. He had heavy breathing as he shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry I'm late," he huffed pulling out a white hanker cheif and rubbing his forehead and snow white ears with it. The woman chuckled from where she was sitting. The young girl, Momo, seated beside her in a small chair. The blond haired woman patted Momo on the head. "Don't worry much, Naruto. I don't mind when you're late to a small meeting," She had a scary cheerfulness in her voice. The blond seemed in deep shock. The queen was acting unexpectedly nice?

His eyes flickered from the child to the woman, then back to the child. He jumped about a foot into the air. "Ma'm...." He said softly. "W...w...who is that?" he was now sweating. A realization hit him. The girls that he had seen from the human world. They followed him! Wait.... how could they see him! Her sinister smirk widened, "This is Momo. She fell through you're hole." His eyes widened.

"I think they should be given a warm welcoming," The woman said, she then removed her hand from the child's head. "I hope you don't mind telling some of the other boys to welcome the other girl. Right?" Her voice turned icey. Her red lips moving into a faint scowl at Naruto's lack of responding. "Well?" She snarled. Momo seemed to shiver a pleading look on her face caught the rabbit's attention. He had to do something and quick. "Y..yes your majesty," He said before bowing. Her smile returned, "Good good. Don't let me down. I want her here before sundown. Dead or alive." Momo squeaked from beside the large queen. The woman merely snickered, "Don't be scared. Everything will be alright." She ran her fingers through the young child's hair.

Naruto stepped back then burst out of the room in a ruffle. The woman looked to the child with an apathetic smile. She said in a cold shrill voice, "Have you ever heard the saying... curiousity killed the cat?"

**xxxx**

**:O  
no comment.**

**Yes this story is a little off from the _real_ Alice in Wonderland. But it's not supposed to be like it. So don't worry it'll be good either way (: very very mysterious.**

**-cocoa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's _Twisted_ Wonderland  
It's a fairy tale gone wrong.  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

_Cheshire Cat: If you're looking for a white rabbit I'd ask the mad hatter  
Alice:The Mad Hatter? oh no no no...  
Cheshire Cat: Or you can ask the March Hare, in that direction  
Alice: Oh, thank you. I think I'll see him....  
Cheshire Cat: Of course he's mad too.  
Alice: But I don't want to go among mad people  
Cheshire Cat: Oh, you cant help that. Most everyone's mad here  
(Laughs manically and starts to dissapear)  
Cheshire Cat: You may have noticed but I'm not all there myself.  
-Alice in Wonderland_

**xxxxx**

A garden. I was in a mystical garden. Roses, flowers, the real thing. It was very pretty I'll give it that, but it was all very odd to me. The fact that when I started walking through the garden I could hear little voices yelling, "Don't step on me! Don't step on me!" I never did like gardens. Especially not ones that talked, since i was beginning to find out that they talked to much. "So what's you're name?" A dandilion yelled from beside me. I knelt down and looked it over. "Tenten," I murmered. She giggled, "What a simple name. I wish my name was simple! It's so long and annoying!" I stared at the thing as it kept talking to me. A rose behind it just HAD to butt in and make the noise worse. "Dandelion! You're boring her to death! She doesn't like you, you see. You're just a simple weed!" The rose yelled. I could tell that the Dandelion was hurt by such rough words. "Um Rose, be nice," I heard a little voice mumble. I looked behind me to see a tulip blowing in the breeze. I scratched my head as they began to argue.

Was I supposed to do something? My best idea was to ask where an elegant woman lived. The woman that I saw with Momo. "Um excuse me," I said suddenly. My voice was over powered by the cries coming from the dandelion. "Hello!" I yelled. But they just wouldn't listen to me. I had enough of this. I stood and abruptly began walking away. I don't even think they saw me leave. I pushed through bushes as I walked on past the garden. When I made it to the other side of the bush I found myself in a highly wooded area. It was quiet, I could hear crickets chirping somewhere in the trees. Unless it was some odd type of bug that just sounded like a cricket. Here I wasn't quite sure what was real and what was just plain nonsense.

I heard odd tapping noises in the dark area of the forest in front of me. I looked on and saw nothing, but it was no use to stand and wait for it to come out. I started walking down a red trail. It was simple dirt, the trail I mean, only the dirt was colored red? I pushed it from my thoughts and just kept walking. There was no point in wondering about something so pointless. I had to find Momo, and when I did we were getting out of here. I heard the same tapping again, only it was louder and it sounded more like a person walking then just simple tapping. I kept taking deep breaths to calm myself. Let me think back to when I read Alice in Wonderland. I was very young, my dad used to read it to me. I remember he read one chapter a night, until he got remarried. He stopped reading after that, I never found out how the story ended. The tapping noise got louder and distracted me from my thoughts. Okay, in the woods Alice ran into... who did she run into? Those two fat things, what were there names again?

"Tweedle Dee!"  
"And Tweedle Dum!"  
I screeched and fell back as two figures popped out of the woods. I sat on the ground and looked up at them. One had a very round face and pointy hair the other looked the same, but was older looking with longer hair. I stared at them with my mouth gaping open. "What haven't seen brothers walking through the woods before?" The taller one asked, he lifted his elbow and leaned on the smaller one. "Yeah you got a problem?" The small one asked in a very scary voice. I shook my head quickly and closed my mouth. "No...no you just scared me," I tried to say without stuttering, but to no avail.

They both began laughing at the same time. "oh dear there is no need to be scared!" The both sang at the same time. The larger one said, "We are but."  
"Friendly people," the smaller one finished for him. I stood from the ground slowly and dusted myself off. "I'm sure you are," I said as kindly as I could muster. "But I'm not quite sure that scaring people to death is 'friendly'." They quickly looked to each other then shrugged. I found myself wanting to run away. "Listen I would love to talk but I'm looking for someone," I mentioned quickly. They both raised one eyebrow, then suddenly switched positions, so that the smaller one was now leaning on the larger one. "Looking?" The smaller one said. "For who are you looking?" The larger one then added. Maybe I wasn't going to get away from them that easily.

"A woman, very pretty, long blond hair. She seems like.... a princess? No a queen," I described her as best I could with what little detail I had. But she really did look like a queen. Their eyes widened before they looked to each other, turned away and started whispering. Before I could interupt they popped back to me, "Well we don't think you should look for the queen," The smaller one said suddenly. I looked at them curiously, "And why not?" They suddenly looked at each other again then turned around and started whispering. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. They looked back suddenly. "The queen can't help you," The bigger one began. "You must look for the white rabbit," the other said with a smile. They nodded in agreement. "Yes the white rabbit!"

"Where can I find the rabbit?" I asked them. They looked to each other then opened their mouths to speak but just as quickly closed them. They grew silent. "Well?" I asked suddenly. My voice almost startled them, they seemed to jump in place. "Right! Look for a Cheshire Cat. They know where everyone in Wonderland is," They both said at the same time. "A Cheshire Cat? Isn't there only one?" I asked them. Before I knew it they were whispering again. Then suddenly they came very close and whispered, "We shouldn't tell you this."  
"Yeah we shouldn't tell you, But..."  
"The Cheshire Cat is with Alice."  
"Yes he is locked up with Alice...."  
"You can't find The Cheshire Cat, cause you can't find Alice."

They backed away suddenly then nodded their heads to show that they were finished. "Alice?" I asked in my normal voice. They shushed me. "Don't speak of her. The trees will hear you,"  
"And when the trees hear you they'll tell the flowers."  
"And then the flowers will tell the bee's."  
"Then the bee's will tell the crickets...."  
"And the crickets will go tell Alice."

I stared at them dumbfounded. "Alright then," I said sofly. "I'll go find A Cheshire Cat," I began to walk past them before they jumped in front of me and said, "If you can't find the Cheshire Cats go to The Hatter. He'll get you to where you need to go," They suddenly split apart and disappeared into the dark forest. I heard the taps and then suddenly the tapping all together disappeared. I rubbed the back of my head, "Ugh. What a head ache."

**xxxxxx**

Naruto hopped from his wooden cottage and down the path in the woods. He had to find that girl before the queen, or else the girl would be in harms way. He had an unhappy look on his face as he hopped down through the woods. If he wanted to find someone, he knew who to go to. Either he sought out the Hatter, who was most liking having tea with the Hare and the Door Mouse. Or he look for a Cheshire Cat. Both were reliable resources, the Hatter more then the cats. So he headed to the left, where the Hatter lived. Finding a Cheshire was much harder then it sounded. He heard the crickets gossiping, like they always do. Not everyone could understand the crickets. Actually Naruto was one of the few that could decipher what they were saying. So to make his trip more entertaining, since the Hatter lived rather far away, he listened to the crickets.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum told the girl!" He heard suddenly. He stopped his hopping to listen in further. "Yes, they told the human. The human knows about Alice!" They all bickered. Naruto felt his mouth drop. Not only did Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum find the girl but they told her about Alice! He was in more shock then when he went to see the queen this morning. At this rate, if the queen hears. Oh no, it'll be off with that human's head. Naruto hopped faster and faster. He reached a fork in the path. The Hatter lived to the left, the March Hare to the right, and then straight ahead was the queen's castle.

He looked all ways and decided to check the Hatter's first. He hopped along the trail until the wooded area entered a clearing. He could see the steam rising from the table just below him. He hopped down the steps and towards the table. He heard coughing inside the foggy area. "You set it on fire! You set it on fire!" He heard the nasally voice of the Hare yell. Naruto coughed suddenly and brushed the steam away from his face. Another voice responded, "It's not my fault you dimmwit! I told you I can't make tea!" This new voice was unfamiliar to Naruto. Was it the human? If it was, then the Hatter found her just in time.

"Well let me put it out! I'll get the water!" The Hare responded. Naruto reached in front of him so he did not walk into the table. He grabbed a hold of a chair and waited until he heard the hare hopping over with a bucket of water. "Here we go!" The Hare yelled. Soon there was a loud sizzle and then the steam began to fade. Naruto was able to see clearer. The table in front of hiim was black with ash the tea pot in the center looked red from heat. Naruto frowned at the scene. The Hare was standing above a young woman with a bucket over his head he jumped around triumphantly as the girl shook water off of her body. She pulled a top hat of her head and sat it on the table in front of her, revealing cat like ears. She was a Cheshire Cat, definitly not what he was looking for. "May youthfulness rain on all fires!" The Hare yelled happily. The blond Cheshire swat at him with her hat. "Good job you dork you destroyed the hat that the Hatter made me," She wore a pout on her face.

The Hare smiled apologetically and threw the bucket off somewhere behind the table. "Oh look who has come to join us! White Rabbit!" The Hare yelled happily. Hopping over to him and giving him a huge bear like hug. Naruto struggled under his grip. "Lee, please let me go!" Naruto yelled unhappily. Lee did just that, he released Naruto and returned to his seat, across from the Cheshire. "Well come sit!" Lee said patting the empty seat beside him. Naruto just shook his head, "I can't stay! I'm looking for someone."

The Cheshire perked up, "And who are you looking for? I can help." She smiled happily at Naruto. Her blond hair was drying off quickly. "Would you? It's a human girl. Not hard to miss," Naruto explained. The cat jumped from her seat and shook herself off suddenly. Now she was dry and her hair was set into four ponytails. "A human?!?!?" she yelled in surprise her mouth was wide open from shock. "Yeah, a human but you can't speak a word of it to anyone you don't trust! And no matter what you bring her too me! Not the queen, not even the Hatter! Straight back to me," Naruto explained quickly and quietly. The Cat nodded, "I understand sir." She placed her hand to her forehead as they do in the army. "I will look for her now!" And before Naruto knew it the girl was beginning to fanish. Before she completely disappeared Naruto yelled, "Remember SECRET!"

**xxxxxx**

I was to the point of dragging myself along. There was no way I was going to find this "Hatter" that Tweedle Duh and Tweedle Dork had mentioned. I moaned in defeat and leaned back against a tall tree. "Uhhhh, Momo I'm sorry. I promise I'll find you," I whispered as I closed my eyes. Maybe if I rested a bit I would be able to find the Hatter faster. I stretched my arms out in front of me. I just hoped that Momo wasn't in any kind of danger. I felt something tickle my forehead. It felt cotton soft against my skin. I swatted at it suddenly, feeling a tail like object swing against my touch. My eyes shot open, but there was nothing there. I could hear childish laughing. What was it now? A teasing bird? Maybe a rude cat that liked to wake people while they slept? A cat... maybe it was a Cheshire Cat. I looked around me, but the whole area was empty. I heard more laughing. I looked up to see a tail hanging from a branch in the tree I was leaning on. I stayed as quiet as possible as I reached up for it. It was so close to my fingers when I heard, "Nice stealth Sakura I haven't taught you anything!"

I looked in front of me now too see a cat like boy standing in front of me. He had on a blue outfit, with long black hair and a long black puffy tail. It looked nothing like the pink tail I was just reaching for. The pink one was tied up with a red ribbon that was tied at the end, where a tuff of hair hung out. "Meow?" Came from behind me. I twirled around to see that the pink tailed cat was now hanging by the branch from her tail. She had pink hair and pink ears. Her green eyes pierced mine as I looked into them. They were laughing, laughing maniaclly. "Sorry, Sasuke! I wasn't paying attention I was having too much fun!" She yelled. Her tail released the branch and she suddenly vanished. I twirled around to face the male cat named Sasuke. He was shaking his head unhappily. "That girl," He said with a sigh.

Even though he seemed angry his face told me otherwise, he had a faint smirk painted across his feline face. He looked to me suddenly his eyes, crimson red like blood, pierced me in a way that the girl's hadn't. His were full of anger, maniac anger. They were two very different people. But they had a few things in common, one of them being there sanity. The girl suddenly appeared beside the boy. She was floating in air her tutu like skirt puffed around her waist. Her outfit was far from normal. She had on stripped leggings of various colors above her tu tu was a neon purple tank top. She had a black bell tied around her neck. She smiled at me, "You're pretty Ms. Human. But the queen is lookin' for you!" She sang it out with her bell like voice.

Sasuke smirked at me, "We have no choice but to take you in." Sakura suddenly flipped upside down beside Sasuke, "Yupp Yupp! Take you in!" She sang again. I saw Sasuke just roll his eyes. "No you will not!" I mature voice came in. I wanted to hang myself then and there NOW WHAT? In front of me landed a blond haired cat. She was wearing a black skirt with black leggings and a tight corset that showed off her figure. I stared at the cat in awe. She was beautiful... for a cat that is. "I won't let you take her to the queen! Rabbit's orders!" She barked (well meowed... but you know what I mean). Sakura flipped over and landed to the ground with her mouth wide open. "Wow! Temari! Since when did you listen to the Rabbit!" She sang in surprise. "Non of you're business," The girl in front of me purred viciously. Sasuke lifted his hand to hault Sakura from making further accusations. She just stepped back with a sad look on her face. "No helping," He said menacingly. he pulled a random large sword off of his back. Had I failed to notice that that was there? He got into a fighting stance. "We'll fight you for her."

The cat in front of me merely laughed. A gust of wind sweeped past us as a fan landed in her left hand. My mouth fell open at her. This was NOT going to end well.

**xxxxxx**

**YAY! I'm happy to be finishing this chapter. I'm proud of myself to say the least. Oh and Choji is Tweedle Dee the other is some random charactor I made up, haha. And the March Hare is.. (drum roll) none other then LEE!!! YEss! I love Lee so I had to give him an important roll! Sasuke, Sakura, and Temari are Cheshire Cats there will be more trust me. If you want to you can guess who the Mad Hatter is! You'll never get it right I know you won't. I was going to show him in this chapter but decided not too. **

**Oh and whose planning to go see Alice in Wonderland this weekend? I'm so excited to see it! I've always been in love with Alice in Wonderland! haha, So I'm glad I started writing this story! **

**A/N-Please review before you exit out of this story! I'm really hoping for reviews before I move on and continue the story! Don't be shy I just want some nice reviews to keep me motivated. Be it Critisism or just a "Hi This is great! Bye!" I truley don't mind!**

**(: So yeah, thanks for reading REVIEWW!**

**-Cocoa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland**  
**It's a Fairytale Gone Wrong.**  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Someone save me! I was standing by the same tree with the same sad look on my face as I watched the three cats duke it out. Well Sasuke and Temari were going at it while Sakura laughed like an idiot and watched them happily. I was starting to think that everyone in this place was crazy, although it is wonderland. Temari whipped her fan at the boy, it caused a massive amount of wind to cut through the ground around him. I stepped back nervously, smacking uncomfortably against the hard tree. My eyes were wide as Sasuke slashed at Temari with all his might. She jumped about gracifully, dodging each attack. I was still worried about her... no matter how fluint her movements were at some point she would get hit. They can't possibly do this all day....

Temari fanned at him again but this time Sakura jumped in. She raised up her arms, her palms stretched wide infront of herself. Somehow the wind seemed to suck into her hands. With one movement the wind was whipping back towards Temari. Who seemed to be in mortal shock. Before I could call to her for her to move. She dissapeared, her figure landing perfectly beside me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along into the woods. Now it was turning into a race. "They are tough believe it or not. I can't hold them off forever. Especially since the castle has cut off my power supply," Temari said while hoffing. She was inhumanly running nearly dragging me along with her. My arm was beginning to feel limp.

"You can't escape," Sakura chimed. She popped out from the trees above us. Her sparkling green eyes showed no mercy. They were different then earlier, they showed no laughter, no happiness. It was something else; fear maybe? She landed swiftly on the ground just feet infront of us. "I can't let you pass," She mumbled, "Queen's orders."  
"And what does the Queen's orders matter?" Temari screamed. The grip from her hand on my wrist increased greatly. "You know that the queen would never hurt anyone! She is supposed to be gentle and kind! Yet you follow her when she wants you to kill and kidnap."  
I wasn't sure what to think about what Temari had just said. Kill? Kidnap? Was the queen going to kill me?

"I do what I am told," Sakura said numbly. Temari growled viciously, "You speak like you are not human anymore."  
"But we aren't Temari," The deep voice butted in. I turned my head back to see Sasuke standing behind us. His paw like hands in his pockets, "What the Queen says is law." Temari's face scrunched into misery, "The Queen isn't pulling the strings here," She said slowly. Like what she was about to say was poisonous venom. "Alice is." The forest grew silent. No birds chirped, no trees moaned with the wind. I couldn't even hear the three felines breathing. It was like I was so far away from them. Like they were apart of something so much greater then I was used to. "Take that back!" Sakura screamed. Her face was manic. Her eyes filled with guilt and fear. I could read her like a book. She knew Temari was right. Hell, even I knew and I heard it from the Tweedles.

"I can't take back the truth," Temari whispered. Her head hung low. Sakura's lips moved showing sharp teeth, "Take it back."

"that's enough." A new stern voice said demandinly. It took over the whole situation. It boomed with confidence and when I heard it, it sent chills down my back. "You all should stop playing these childish games," A figure came into view from the left of Temari. I looked over and watched as he stepped into the area. Tall and strong. His velvet eyes were cunning, yet beautiful. I couldn't look away.

"Cat's go back to your cage," his voice rose up and rang through the trees. Sakura and Sasuke were still until with no hesitation they vanished. "Hatter thank you so much!" Temari yelled with excitement. She had a small smile on her face. "It's an honor to see you," She finsihed. He just nodded then looked at me, "Human, you've cause lots of distress in this place." I felt my back shiver. Goosebumps rose on my arm. "It's tiring," I wanted to look away. But I was glued to staring at him. He walked forward and stopped right infront of me. Temari released my wrists as he did so. I looked to her as she backed away. His slim fingers grabbed my face violently and forced me to look up at him. "Well, well, you are just a simple girl," he said with boredom in his tone. "It's worthless to think that she's part of the prophosie. Right Cat?" He spoke so rudely that I wanted to knock some kindness into him. But still his eyes warned me not to move and so I obeyed.

"Listen, We'll take you back to my place," he said calmly releasing my face. I reached up and felt my cheek there were indents from his finger nails. I cringed back. "We'll take about it there. No eavesdroppers dare come near my home," He said shortly. He looked to Temari and said, "Tie her up or something. It would be troublesome if she got away." He turned shortly and began walking out of the woods the way he came. Temari gave me an apologetic look as she slapped her hands together, creating a long rope. "I wish I didn't have to," She mumbled. Wrapping it around my torso and arms. "But The Hatter is the leader of the rebelion. So I must obey," She tied a knot and held tight to the extra rope like a leach. I looked to my feet. "well let's go," She said pulling me along.

I had so many questions and I was about to get them answered, but being tied up was not a very welcoming way to great me you damn Hatter.

* * *

The Queen's throne room was made of gold. The windows were crystal and the throne itself was made of pure unleaded silver. The design was elegant and wistful. Like the most treasured palaces ever seen in the world. Outside the throne room all walls were to be painted red, like fire. She was the Queen of the Leaf. That was the kingdom that controlled the woods. Then there was the King of the sand, along with the King of the rain, and the Queen of the mountains. **(a/n- i wanted you all to know that i made that up. Only tiny referance to Naruto the story. I:E the sand.) **They say that the Queen of the Leaf was the kindest. She was pure of heart and soul. Her eyes were bright and loving shades of hazel, her long blond hair was gentle and smooth. She loved children, and all creatures. Then one day everything changed. The Queen became cold hearted and evil. She wanted those who opposed her killed. She was once good friends with the other Kingdoms, but soon she was sending her Cheshires to attack and raid. No one knew what had happened to the QUeen and no one dared to ask.

Most Cheshires obeyed her with no problem, while others didn't want to take part in what she had to say. So they became part of the Calvery, the group of rebels that wanted to lead against the Queen and her harsh unlawful was. But she was now ruthless and those who opposed would be killed when caught or captured. But when the Queen became evil, she had also become stupid. She lost her logical way of thinking. She had no refuge, no choise. Almost as if she was being forced to do as she was told. Soon many had wanted to know what had happened to their Queen. So a very wise Cheshire sent a bird named Deidara who was able to sneak around any obstical without being scene. They made him go to the Queen's courters and watch to see who was telling her to do these awful things. One night while Deidara was watching the Queen. He saw something odd.

A young child, blond and beautiful. Wearing a blue and white dress was sitting aimlessly on the edge of the Queen's bed. Her eyes were the darkest most viciouse shade of blue. When the Queen walked into the courters she should no fear around the child. Instead she smiled happily, as if the young girl was a close friend. The child smirked and in a very terrifying voice she said, "You're doing great Tsunade. I want you to take out all of those pescy creatures in the woods. Don't worry about what happens to them. I want them all gone. No wandering Cheshires no mischivious others. They will all be under MY comand." The Queen nodded and her smile grew mad and horrifying that Deidara could take no more. He flew from the room but before he managed to safely escape he heard the child say, "We will make this my wonderland Tsunade. Just you wait and see. I, Alice, will become all powerful. And you shall be my disiple."

* * *

I was loosing circulation in my arms and waist. Temari had dragged me all the way to The Hatter's house without once stopping to loosen the tightening knot or too let me take a break. It was much further then I had expected his home to be. PLus it was not exactly what I imagined either. There was a large field with a long rectangle table sitting happily in the middle of it. It looked rather familiar but I was starting to forget much about what had been happening earlier this day before I fell into Wonderland. At the large table were tea cups, tea pots, plates, sugar bowls and more. It was all to much to handle. The mess was almost to funny not to laugh at, especially the small spot on the cloth where there was a burn mark. "Did you set my table on fire again?" The hatter asked angrily. He glared at the rabbit like male already seated at the table. He was greyish colored with large bushy eyebrows and circlular black eyes. He smiled happily, "Oh Hatter! We have a guest! Naruto has come to join us for tea!" He pointed over to the white rabbit sitting at the otherside of the table. I recognized him as they rabbit Momo and I had been following. Which reminded me that I needed to find Momo.

"Well that's nice. But I really want to know what you did to my Table," The Hatter said delicatly. Like he didn't want to suprise or anger the Hare. He seemed to ignore the question once again and began to pour more tea for the rabbit named Naruto. I watched unhappily. "Can I go now?" I Asked suddenly. All turned to look at me, the white rabbit smiled wide. "Human! They found you Human!" he jumped from the table and ran towards me. His white puffy tail bouncing from side to side. If I was in a better mood I would of giggled. "I'm glad you're all right." He said pleased. I glared at him, "No I am not alright!" I said sternfully. "I got pulled into this nut house, I lost my little sister, got bugged by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, then I almost got attacked by Cats, and then to make it better I got dragged here by a rope pulled by a cat! I'm not a toy okay? I need to find my sister and get out of this place!" They all stared at me like I was mad which only made me even more angry.

"Plus you're all mad!" I yelled. A smile turned up on the Hatter's face. I wanted to whip it off of him so bad. I tugged against the rope but it only tightened. "We are in just as much trouble as you are!" Naruto said unhappily. His smile from earlier had completely turned into a frown. "I went against the Queen's orders for the 4th time. Surely she will cut off my head," he said. I just starred at him in shock. "cut... of your head?" I asked. He nodded and I jumped, "Don't tell me he will cut off Momo's head!" The rabbit looked down sadily. "I think she is waiting for you to come to her. Then she will take care of both of you at the same time." My eyes widened, "No! Let me out I need to find her!" I barked loudly. The Hatter stood from his seat and came infront of me. Lifting my face with his hand yet again. "Your loud. Stop talking," He mumbled. I was ready to spit in his face believe it or not.

"We will take care of this in time. But for now you should sit and stop talking," He released my face and sauntered away into the small cottage that was sitting beside the table. "Then come, come," They all sang to me. Temari pulled me to the table without untying the rope. I sat down beside her and sunk unhappily into my seat. "Don't worry," A very small voice stuttered. I looked down to the table to see a small mouse with large lavender eyes and blue hair that hung down simply. "E..everything will be alright. Big brother will surely take care of you." And with that the mouse turned and ran to a teapot where she jumped in and hide from me all together. I just sighed in defeat. This was not the way I planned on spending my day. But I guess it would have to do.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 4! (: I'm glad I'm able to get this up even though I am unable to use my laptop. I dropped it and now the screen is cracked so we are sending it to get it fixed. I'm using my mom's so that I can update atleast this chapter, although I won't be able to do it very often, because she hates when I use her computer since I break all of mine. Obviously. But yeah I wanted to tell you that updates will be slower then usual and if I must I will use my phone to update... lol**

**So this chapter was a little odd right? I through in that scene in the middle so that you can somewhat understand what's going on with the Queen. Even though I should of made it so that they were telling Tenten that but I decided that that was to boring haha (:. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to ask any questions go right ahead I'll always answer them. (Without ruining the story)**

**-Love Cocoaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland.**  
**It's a Fairy Tale gone wrong  
**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_

_**"**Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop." _  
_-The King of Hearts_

"You want us to look for a human?" A tall red haired male asked numbly. His voice was monotonous. His pale smooth face showed no emotion to the messenger in front of him. This was Gaara, the king of the Sand. He was cold and defiant when it came to the affairs with the queen. He knew all about Alice and many times she had come to him seeking control. But Gaara could not be brain-washed. He had been in the army more times than anyone when he was a human. But now he was just as mighty, if not more, as the all powerful Sand King. "Yes your majesty," the messenger, wearing red and green said nervously. His eyes hesitated from making contact with Gaara's blue piercing stare. "I won't co-exist with the queen," He said simply.

Gaara turned away smoothly. His large oval throne room was much more like an office. A tan desk said in the center, a chair behind it where he did all his work for the kingdom. The messenger followed steadily. "Please your majesty!" the queen needs the human! She has the other human and now…"  
"The other?" Gaara inturupted. He turned back to look at the frail messenger. "There's another?" he asked again. The messenger straightened his back firmly, "Yes sir! A young human girl. Says that her sister was with her when she came to Wonderland." The man stuttered uncontrollably. Gaara's mouth hung open unintentionally. "Two humans…" He mumbled very softly. He walked back to his desk and sat down; scurrying through draws and aimless pieces of paper. "So your majesty? Will you oblige?" the messenger spoke up suddenly. Gaara had been so focused that he forgot that the man was still there.

"No I will not. Now leave," Gaara replied sternly. The man stepped forward, "But..."  
"LEAVE!"

And with that the messanger scurried out of the office in a fuss. His face redened with fear. When the door slammed shut, Gaara went back to work searching through folders. That's when he found what he was looking for. An old crinckled paper was stuffed in his draw. It was yellow from age. He held it in his hands like it was a newborn baby. His eyes moved swiftly over the foriegn dialect translating each word in a matter of seconds. "No way," He whispered. He placed the paper down gently, rubbed his tired eyes, then stood, leaving the throne room swiftly. His mind racing.

The paper said on the desk lifelessly. It was the biggest clue of all. On the paper, when translated to english, it read, "_When the female humans from life above, come down the hole. They will see every lost soul. With great justice and iron fists, they will free and give mercy to all."_

_**xxxxxxxxTENTENxxxxxxxxxx**_

Did I ever mention that I hate tea parties? Especially ones when everyone at the table is mad. "Cup-a-tea, oh youthfull Tenten?" Lee the March Hare asked with the most joyous smile I had ever seen. I felt like vommiting. "No," I said abruptly. Lee's face became plaintive. "But youthful Tenten, you must drink my specialy tea!" He yelled. I looked away from his pleading eyes, since I was sucker for baby faces, then yelled, "NO!" I looked back as he slumped into his seat. The Hatter had dissappeared into his house moments ago, leaving me to deal with Lee, Temari, and Naruto. I was getting an even larger headache then earlier. Which by the way, was getting foggier and foggier. Naruto leaned over to me, "Tenten what's it like being human?" He asked delightedly. His ears were perked up for a grand answer.

I knew that the answer to his question was once so easy for me to say, but now I could barely remember how I got here or what I was looking for. Everyone at the table was leaning towards me for an answer. I felt ashamed for not knowing how to answer it, I looked to my hands in my lap. Thankfully The Hare had untied me earlier so I could have some tea. "I..." I began slowly. I could hear everyone shit forward more. "I can barely remember," I said dejectidely, "It feels like so long ago." I didn't even bother to look at their dissappointed expressions as they gasped and leaned back. "How can you barely remember?" Naruto asked me calmly. "Well," But before I could answer The Hatter came from his cottage and joined the table a bottle in his hand. "You're forgetting because you're becoming a lost soul, like everyone else that comes here," He said suddenly. Everyone let another gasp escape from their lips in unison.

"Lost soul?" I asked. He didn't look up at me as he nodded. "Unfortunetly it seems that you're forgetting because you don't want to remember. You are becoming lost, Giving up, What ever way you want to look at it." He opened the bottle as he said this. He took a full cup of tea and poured some of the contents from the bottle into it. I grimaced, hopefully that wasn't for me. "If I become a lost soul what will happen?" I asked suddenly. They all seemed to be gazing away from me. Like this was a painful secret that they didn't want me to know. I felt so far away from them like back in the woods with Temari and the other Cheshires. The first to speak was Naruto, "WHen you loose you're soul you become apart of Wonderland. A creature just like us." I felt my skin chill over.

"Some how I knew this would happen," Naruto continued after a moment of silence. The Hatter mixed the tea then passed it over too me. "Drink it," He demanded, "I created it with the queen of the mountains. THis will make it so that you don't forget." He was blank as he explained it to me. I lifted the cup slowly to my lips then took a sip. The taste causing me to hold back vomit. "Not the tastiest. But it'll work," He said solenly taking a cup of tea for himself. "Thank you... I guess," I replied with a gag. He stood from the table once more then said, "Just remember, _human_. You don't loose you're soul just from forgetting. It's from giving up on life. You can't give up on the life you live. That's my only advice to you." He walked back to the house then walked inside. For someone so scary he was as wise as an owl. And for some odd reason, I felt warm inside.

I gagged slightly, nevermind that was the tea. "Everyone here was human once," Temari said simply. She was sitting contently next to Lee, a cup of tea in hand. Her face seemed calm and yet her eyes were clouded with pain. "Even Alice?" I asked slowly. I noticed Naruto nod from the corner of my eye. I looked over at him, "Even Alice."

"She created this place when she died," Temari said, "She lurred everyone into this world using her tricks." There was a moment of silence before they continued speaking. "No one knows who was the first. But, soon human souls began falling in and loosing their way out. None remember who they were or why ther were here. The only thing we can remember are our names," Naruto said this like it was an old tall tale. His voice was monotonous. I just drank the tea silently as they kept talking. I held my mouth closed as I swallowed it down. "There is only one person that rememebers being human," Naruto concluded. I looked up at him in shock, "Who?" They all turned to the small cottage. I followed their eyes and with slight reluctance Naruto said, "The Hatter."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke was standing nervously before the queen, well somewhat. She had her back to him as she gazed out the large windows in her throne room. His skin was crawling and his breath was harsh. The only thought going through his mind was, _where is Sakura?_ The tall busty woman turned suddenly her hazel eyes piercing the young boy. She stepped forward her heels clanging against the ground. Her voice came out in a sharp growl, "You know what happens when you fail to complete you're mission." Sasuke stepped away from her slowly. He was hoping that he could back up far enough to get to the door.

But, Tsunade had eyes like a hawk. "Don't try to escape," Her voice overlapped. Someone else was speaking through her. Sasuke knew who it was, that light childish voice that haunted every creatures nightmare in Wonderland. It was, "Alice," Sasuke said numbly. His red eyes were darkened. "You're a bad kitty Sasuke-chan," She sang childishly, "Cheshire would be so very embarrased that you were bred to be like him." Her voice broke into a chorus of laughter. Sasuke felt nauscious. Tsunade neared closer, her hands raising towards his neck. That's when Sasuke ran for it. He jumped back and sprinted to the door. His head was swirling, it felt like the door was getting further and further away. "If you run we WILL kill her," Tsunade/Alice said with a smile. Sasuke froze.

Something in his head seemed to stop him. He became a stone, cold and emotionless. He looked back at the queen. She smiled triumphantly she had won... she always won. "That's a good boy Sasuke. You know where you belong," She twirled her fingers, motioning him to come forward. He gragged his feel slowly. "That's a boy," She repeated. It became a pattern, her fingers, his steps, her lure, and soon he was in her clutches. His face a mask, his eyes black from pain. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him her chin resting on the top of his head. She ran her fingers through is hair.

"Good boy," She whispered, "Wouldn't want little Sakura to die slowly." She laughed menacingly. His eyes fell on the small human at the end of the room. She had been watching the whole scene and with teary eyes she ran out, while Sasuke watched pulled away and looked down at his face. Her nails drew bloody lines across his cheek. Sasuke didn't even flinch. The onlt thing going through his mind was, _where is Sakura?_

And how said it was that he may never find out.

**xxxxxTENTENxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had left to go back to his home. He said that it was dire that he got back before sundown so we didn't complain as he hopped away. My brain was still trying to digest what they had told me. It was the truth about Alice and about who they all were. I knew that it must of been painful to speak about how they lost their way. I felt terrible to nearly forgetting about Momo. So I could only imagine what they must feel like, knowing that they can't remember the people they loved and the people that cared about them. I closed my eyes and mumbled, "The worst part is knowing that you have forgotten."

"Spoken like a true poet." I raised my head and opened my eyes wide in shock when someone responded. The Hatter was leaning on the table. I was so deep in thought that, I hadn't even noticed that everyone had already left. "I didn't mean to say that outloud," I said softly a little embarrased. The Hatter sat down across from me. His velvet eyes were tired and sunken in. I watched him warily pour two cups of tea. He motioned for me to take one, So I did. Of course I smelt it first, just in case. He chuckled, "No more potions I promise." He raised his hands up in innocence. I looked at him suspicously then cautiously took a sip. Thank goodness it was just normal old tea. Actually it was pretty good. "You humans are so interesting," He said suddenly. I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? You were human once yourself? I mean you look pretty human to me," I said to him. He rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not human. I don't exactly have a whole soul. It's hard to have a soul at all when you're in Wonderland." I should of known we would end up on this topic.

The soul thing was starting to make me nervouse. "You don't need to worry," He said almost as if he knew just what I was thinking. I looked at him shock as he continued, "You'll be fine as long as you don't give up. A determined soul is a strong soul." I nodded then finished off my tea. When I was done he stood and said, "You can stay in the cottage if you please. Or you can wander around the woods some more and get eatin, You're choice." He began to walk away as I got up and followed him in a hurry. "I Would rather not be eatin thank you," I said slightly more nervouse then I forgot. He nodded then opened the door and pushed me in. It was a small simple place. A couch and a small book shelf sat in front of the door. At the end of the room was a staircase leading to upstairs. "You can sleep here," He said pointing to the couch. I nodded then plopped down on it. A couch was better then nothing.

He picked his large hat off his head and pulled a small mouce out of it. The one I has seen earlier that day on the table outside. She was fast asleep. He set the mouse on the side table and mumbled, "This is Hinata. She was my cousin when we were human." I looked at the small thing in awe. He didn't seem surprised that I already knew that he remembered being human. "She used to be the Queen of the mountains, until Alice found out about her experiments," He explained dully. I looked up at him confused, "Experiments." He just shrugged and said, "Hinata will tell you when she wishes." He replaced the hat on his head and began towards the stairs. I'll be up here if you need me," He called down before he went away. I heard a door shut behind him. I picked up the small mouce and layed down with her beside me. "Don't worry Hinata," I Said sweetly as she slept, "You can tell me when you need to." I placed my head down on the arm rest and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_If only I knew what would await me tomorrow morning. I don't think I would of been able to sleep a wink._

Momo ran down the tilled hallway of the Queen's castle with vigilance. She saw what the queen had done to Sasuke, and now she was worried for the other young cat the one they called Sakura. Being a clever little girl she knew just where the pink cat would be. In the dungeon. So without a second thought, Momo ran straight to the girl. She was doing this for herself and for the boy too, because they both needed to get out of there and if she was correct in her thinking, Momo would be able to escape with Sakura and then find help. There had to be someone in this place that wasn't under the Queen's control. Momo's mind quickly went to the white rabbit she had seen in the morning after being taken in by the queen. He had given her a look that said, I will help you. And now she was praying that he would.

She scurried down the round staircase leading to the basement. When she hit the bottom she hearn footsteps coming towards her. She hid behind a wall out of sight as she watched them slowly pass by. They were the Cardsmen. Instead of Guardsmen the queen had men that looked like cards walk around and patroll the area. Momo was terrified of them because they carried around long pointy spears that could cut right through her without hesitance. When she was certain that the men were up the stairs and out of sight she headed down the hall where they had come from. Sure enough, at the end of the hall locked inside a steal cell was the female cat. She was silently weeping in the corner of her cell. Her eyes were coated in fear Sakura had no idea what was going to happen to herself, but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

Momo grabbed the keys from the wall and went to the cell pressing her face against the bars to look in. "Hey," She said softly. Sakura jumped in alarm then calmed down when she saw it was just a mere child. She hissed at her and said, "What do you want? You shouldn't be here it's dangerous." Momo shushed the cat and jammed the key into the lock, it clicked open then clanked to the ground lifelessly. Sakura's mouth dropped open as Momo pulled the door open and motioned for her to come. The feline nodded then stood running out of the cell with Momo close behind. The leaned against the wall and checked the next hall before scurring down and up the stairs. "We can get out if we make a plan," Momo said breathlessly. Sakura looked back at her and said, "I can't leave Sasuke."  
"You have no choise," Momo responded.

With a frown Sakura continued up the stairs and halted at the top to check and see that no one was there. It was clear so she grabbed Momo's hand and began to head to the left, towards the queen's throne room. "Wait where are you going?" Momo shrieked. She feared for their lives. Sakura's selfishness was going to kill them all, even Sasuke. Sakura said in a hoarse voice, "I can't leave Sasuke." Momo pulled as hard as she could against the cat's force. "We cant!" the small girl yelled, "We truley can't!"  
"HEY!" A Cardmen was standing at the end of the hall starring at them. He yelled, "THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED AND SHE HAS THE HUMAN GIRL!"

Sakura 'Tsk-d' before lifting Momo into her arms and turning to go back but a patch of Cardmen appeared behind them. "Shit," Sakura said under her breath. Momo looked around in a rush and got an idea. "Sakura," She whispered, "The window." Sakura looked to the window then back towards the throne room where Sasuke was probably being tortured. She was being torn apart. She didn't know what she wanted, to get away or to be with Sasuke even if it ment dying. She looked at Momo in her arms and groaned. SHe had no choice. She pushed Momo's face into her chest and jumped up and out of the window, glass shattering below. Sakura landed on both legs then took off, running faster then she had ever ran before. With what little magic she had left she soared over the brick wall around the castle, over the moat and into free land. Where she placed Momo down and they ran together.

With no plan and no clue where they were going to hide they ran into the dark night. Praying for a miracle.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
Hi, so sorry for the late update! But hey, what else is new! (: **

**I wanted to say that this is probably horrible because I was writting quick. I had alot of ideas and I didn't want to forget them all. If the end was way to much at once for you then I am terribly sorry. (haha). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**-Cocoa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
**_I don't own Naruto OR Alice in Wonderland_

_"If everybody minded their own business,  
the world would go around a great deal faster than it does,"  
-The Duchess "Alice in Wonderland_

**xxxxxxxTENTENxxxxxxxx**

_I opened my eyes to a surprising sight. Infront of me was a long table with cups and plates placed in front of every empty seat, even my own. The vinyl table cloth rubbed against my arms as I leaned forward to get a better view of the other end of the table. It seemed so far that it was so fuzzy. I heard a laugh and a childish voice say, "Am I to far?" I squinted and then nodded to the blurred figure. I didn't even hear her move as she suddenly appeared right beside me a small smile placed on her oval pale face. I jumped back into my chair and she laughed joyfully. She looked very familiar but I couldn't quite but my finger on it. _

_"Hello Tenten! Is this better?" She said happily. I felt stunned as I nodded and simply stared at her. She tilted her head curiously and said, "Is there something on my face?" I shook my head and looked down to my hands. I squeezed each finger as to see if I was awake or dreaming. It felt real to me._  
_"Are you confused?" The girl asked she leaned near me and studied my face warily. With a smile she said, "All you need is a cup-a-tea." She sang those words like it was a ryhme then snapped her fingers. The tea pot that was placed not far from me began to steam and squeal unforgivably loud. I covered my ears as she snapped again lifting the tea pot from it's spot. "It's done!" She yelled happily almost as if it had been taking hours to boil. _

_The pot floated above my cup and tilted over, sending a hot tan liquid out of it's spout. It had a wafting aroma that I have never smelt before. But before I could ask she said, "I made it myself. My own recipe, I have lots of time on my hands to do these things." I looked over to the blond child as the pot floated to her cup. "Shouldn't you go to school? I mean you are just a child," I said in wonder. The pot shook a little and she coughed as if regaining her control of her emotions. She smiled and said, "Yes maybe I should."_

_It seemed like there was something a little off about her. I mean this whole moment seemed a little off. The last thing I remembered doing was closing my eyes to sleep and poof I ended up here with some strange girl making me tea. I looked at the girl as she lifted her cup slowly as to not spill it everywhere. Before she took a sip she looked at me and said, "So do you know why you're here?"_  
_"Not the slightest clue," I said. She smiled and placed the cup back down after she had sipped it. With a delighted laugh she said, "Ah, this IS my best batch ever you must try it." I looked to the tea cup beside me and shook my head, "Sorry I don't wish to be rude, but I've had enough tea for one day."_

_She looked confused as she said, "But you haven't had any at all, how can you be sick of it?" I opened my mouth to answer but I was so stunned that I couldn't make the words out to say it. She just waited patiently until I shook my head and said, "No that's not what this is about. Why are you here? And who are you anyway?" _

_The girl was just getting stranger and stranger, instead of answering me she made a face and said, "Do you like finger foods?" My eyes widened at her lack of response to my question but I shook it from my mind and said, "Um, sure. But I don't see what..."_  
_"Hmm, I'm not to hungry either. We can save them for later," She said interrupting me. I felt angry swell inside me. She was being the rudest most aggrivating child in the universe. If she wasn't a child I would be strangling her right not. I decided that that would be a very horrible thing to do to a child so I closed my eyes and took a deep deep breath to calm my mind as best as possible. She most of noticed my intense mood because she then said, "I brought you here, to my little world, because we need to talk about something."_

_I opened my eyes then and looked at her now. She looked serious out of no where, it caught me off guard a little. She went from cute, annoying, and rude to serious, scary, and somewhat evil looking._  
_"What do we need to talk about?" I asked her holding back all the squeals that were forming in my throat. She didn't smile, nor laugh as she said, "You are pretty stupid." _

_My mouth fell open as I looked at her in confusion. Had she really just called me stupid? Was she seriously going to start a fight with me? I think I stopped breathing for a moment._  
_"What was...?" _  
_"You can't even realize who I am? I mean come on now you are the stupidest girl I have ever met!" She yelled, yet again interrupting me. I closed my mouth and realized something odd, had she always been talking in such a thick English accent? Then it struck me... I mean it really hit me hard. This girl beside me. This small innocent looking child was the one that has been causing every life in Wonderland to suffer. She has stolen countless souls from the real world and she was the reason why the rabbit was so concerned about me and my sister. This girl was none other than Alice!_

_She rolled her eyes and said, "Why did you not notice sooner? Who else would be in you're dream, only I can come into peoples dreams in Wonderland. I mean I AM Wonderland." Alice spoke as if she was the most brilliant being in the universe. I felt that same anger well up again but this time I decided not to hold it in, "Do you know what you've done!" I screamed, "You have stolen innocent people from the world and put them here to hide and be afraid because they don't know who they are or why they are here! You've torn apart families and you have destroyed lives! What makes you think that you are so incredible!" _

_I breathed in deep and leaned back satisfied. She seemed unfazed by my tantrum, patiently waiting for me to finish it seemed. Then she spoke up, "Are you done?" I continued to breath soothingly then said, "Yes... yes I am." _  
_"Good then we shall continue talking... calmly," She said emphasising the word calmly. I nodded slowly then said, "Tell me why you are doing this?" _

_Alice looked confused as she said, "Doing what?"  
"Torturing these souls," I said darkly. She laughed less like a child and more like a mature teenager. She then said, "I'm not torturing them. They do that on their own. I just nudge them in the right direction."  
"That's not what you're supposed to do," I commented, "They should be able to live their own lives as people normally do."  
"And do you think they are normal!" She yelled, "They are lost souls slithering and slimming to the nearest light and Wonderland is the only light on!"  
"A lost soul or not, they are still human." _

_She fell silent as she thought about this then she said, "You understand nothing. They need me because I showed them the way. They begged me to forget so I let them. I erased their memories purily so they can be happy. Are you saying I am torturing them now? They don't remember those times like you can't." I froze like a statue as she said that. With a devies smile she continued, "You fell in that rabbit hole practically screaming for help. You just couldn't stand it anymore..."  
"You don't know anything."  
"You couldn't bare the lose of you're family. When you're father died you didn't know what to do you were lost, you're soul was dying..."  
"Shut up."  
"You needed me!"  
_"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Are you alright?"

I shut up suddenly my eyes burning from the amount of light around me. Suddenly everything hurt and my head felt like it had been smashed in with a bat. I pulled my face into my legs instinctively. My head banging like a drum as I tried to pull myself together. Whatever just happened was so real that it had left me scarred. Just barely breathing.

"Are you alright?" Someone repeated to me. It echoed so loud that I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes together. "She doesn't look alright now does she?" A muffled voice came in. My hands could only cover up so much sound.  
"Of course not, but I can't help unless she tells me what's wrong," The first voice interviened. I groaned as they continued to bicker. I lifted my head to yell at them when a squeaky voice said, "S...S...Stop it!" The room fell silent and my mind began to settle down.

A loud sigh came from above me as I felt something cool land on my shoulder gently. I assumed it was someones hand because it rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder then to my back. My ears stopped ringing and my head stopped buzzing. All naucia vanished and I began to feel much better. I leaned back and opened my eyes,everything was blurry. I rubbed them once and soon I could see again. I was still sitting in the Hatter's house like I was the day before when I fell asleep. The cool hand stopped moving and I looked over to see the Hatter knealed down beside the couch. He attempted to make me feel better by smiling but his lavender eyes showed me how much he was worried.

"She looks much better now," The voice I heard earlier said. I looked up and saw Naruto standing infront of me. He smiled wide, his white teeth twinkling. He then said, "You look like you just had a horrible dream." I froaned at him then said, "You have no freaking idea."  
I turned so that my legs hung from the couch. I leaned on my knees and rubbed my temples. "I swear it felt so real," I explained, "The most vived dream I have ever had."

The Hatter nodded then said, "You must of been awake in here." He tapped my head and sat down beside me on the couch. I looked over at him slightly confused. The forced smile was gone as he said, "Well sometimes you have dreams that feel real only because you're brain is creating this," he seemed to be a lose for the word as he moved his hands around. Naruto sat on the ground infront of us and said, "Idea?"  
The Hatter shrugged and said, "Yes that'll do. Well you're brain creates this idea that you really awake because you're scared so you are more alert."

I seemed to understand where he was going with that but I shook my head in disagreement. "No I mean it felt REAL," I said. He raised his eyebrows almost asking what I ment with no words. I then said, "It felt very very real and the weirdest part was that I was with Alice."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Momo scooted closer to Sakura as a cool air whipped through her hair. The small girl had not slept a wink that night because of the fleeting fear of closing her eyes and dreaming. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that it was dangerous to sleep and to dream. So she stayed awake all night, watching over Sakura as the feline slept soundly, occasionally purring or sobbing lightly. The cat was so warn out that she could no longer keep her head held up as they safely made it into the woods of the next kingdom over. They had ran further than they had ever imagined they could. When they had stopped running they noticed that everything around them looked different. The trees, the grass, the sky. In the leaf kingdom everything was green and bright. But in this kingdom the sky was darker then normal and all the trees were beginning to die and wither. Sakura was unable to tell Momo that they were alright before she passed out. So the small girl simply pulled the feline to saftely under a canopy of toppled over trees.

It must be around 6 or 7 now because the sun was just beginning to rise. Momo pulled her legs closer to her stomach. Her skin was covered in goosebumps because her tea party dress was not exactly made for cold weather. She nudged Sakura in the arm seeing if she would wake up but she did not instead Sakura swatted Momo away and turned over.  
_"atleast she's not dead,"_Momo thought to herself. She breathed out of her lips making a "buuur" sound like a horse. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes and thinking of her sister. Without realizing it she had fallen asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxTentenxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were all seated outside at the long table because after the white rabbit showed up more people did. And The Hatter was not very comfortable with them all standing in his house. The air was warm and I enjoyed it much more then I thought I would. It felt good to have the warm breeze blow against my skin, it calmed my nerves.

"I can't believe Alice came to you in you're dream!" Temari said astounded. She was sitting across from me with her mouth hung open. I nodded reluctantly, "I can't believe I didn't kill her," I responded. She laughed then said, "Well I know I would of. That little twerp wouldn't of made it past her first two words." She smiled triumphantly and cracked her knuckles like she had really done it. I smiled to her but I couldn't find the wind in my lungs to laugh. I was still so warn out.

"I wonder if it'll happen again," Naruto chymmed. We all looked at him as he said, "Alice visiting you in your dream I mean. She obviously wasn't done with what she had been saying." The Hatter nodded inagreement from beside me. "I'm not even safe in my head, go figure." I said sadly. Temari gave me a sympathetic look, "It'll be alright. It is YOUR head after all." I took those words to heart because she was right it was MY head not Alice's. I'm not her little toy. I Sighed in defeat, "Who are we kidding?" I Asked out loud. "Alice can destroy my mind, she even made me feel physically sick when I woke up."  
"It's probably because you fought your way out of her clutches. She wasn't to happy about that," The Hatter commented.

The March Hare began to pour tea in everyone's cup but I picked mine up and chucked it over my head. Everyone looked at me in shock. "sorry," I said rather embarrassed, "I'm kinda sick of tea." Naruto and Temari laughed with each other as the March Hare mourned over his "youthful cup." The Hatter turned to me and said, "You may not think so but you are stronger than Alice."

Everyone ceased laughter and looked at the Hatter in amazement. "Stronger...than Alice?" I Asked in surprise. He nodded then said, "Absolutely she's threatened by you." He said this like it was a well known fact, apparently no one told me!

"That makes sense!" Naruto said smacking his head like he was stupid for not realising. "You are part of the prophesy! I mean Alice doesn't want to loose her world and you can make that happen!" he yelled happily. I looked at them all dumbfounded, "I'm not following. What prophesy?"  
"The one about two humans coming from the real world and saving all the souls trapped inside Wonderland. It has been a fairy tale until you came along," Temari explained grabbing a small muffin and shoving it in her mouth. Naruto looked at her in disgust. "Yes that's how the story goes," He said scooting away from the hungry feline. I nodded in understanding.

"We should go find more information before we make any assumptions," Lee said suddenly crawling out of his corner or tears and now contributing to the conversation.  
"Yes doesn't the King of the Rain have all those old books and legends in his library?" Temari asked suddenly, "At least that's what I was told."

The Hatter scratched his cheek in thought then said, "Yes I believe he does." He stood from the table and said, "Road trip anyone?"

**XXXXXXXX  
WOOOOH. I'm beat. It's been a long week of horse tending. Yes I work on a horse farm so if any of this is rather confusing or worded oddly don't get mad and forgive me.(: **

**I hope you all read the italic area because it was the MOST IMPORTANT PART. (: HINT HINT.**

**Next chapter I enter the Rain king and what he's all about. so be prepared. I still havent decided who the Rain King should be so... wish me luck. lol **

**-Cocoa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
**_I don't own Naruto OR Alice in Wonderland_

_A/N- Hi guys and gals, this chapter is mainly going to focus on Momo and Sakura. So the next time we see Tenten will probably be at the end of this chapter of the next chapter all together. Another thing is that I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, or if it really really sucks because me + 3rd person is like a disaster waiting to happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway  
Another thing responding to the reviews I get about making a new paragraph EVERY time someone new talks, no offence but that would throw my story off balance in a way. To much going on at once, if that makes sense. If you're reading this only for the dialogue you're only getting half the story. (Sorry if that came out rude.) Anyway... to the story!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura felt much better after a long nights rest. She woke slowly, pushing herself up with her elbows. Her bright green eyes scanned the area in wonder. It looked familiar but she wasn't sure if she exact kingdom it was. The trees all looked sickly and the grass on the ground was thinning, so about ten feet infront of her had no grass at all. She shivered involentarily when a cold wind hit her. Sakura's eyebrows raised curiously, it looked like they were nearing the sand kingdom but the cold air felt like they were near the mountain kingdom. Sakura looked around again in awe, they were complete opposite kingdoms and she had been told that they were no where near each other... or were they?

Sakura began to stand when a warm body shifted on top of her. She looked down to see Momo curled up on her lap. Sakura jumped slightly when she remember what happened last night. They had run away and soon the queen's forces was going to come find them. Sakura shook Momo to awaken her, but the small child hid her face and moaned in pain. Gently Sakura placed her slim hands on the small girl's head, feeling around for her smooth forehead. When she came into contact with her forehead her fingers tingled with heat. Worried Sakura turned Momo towards her ignoring the small child's groans. Momo's face was flushed red and her eyes and cheeks were puffed out abnormally. Sakura knew that something was wrong, even if she had never gotten sick before she knew that this wasn't normal for humans.

"Momo," Sakura said softly, "Please wake up." She pushed against the child's shoulder gently. But Momo didn't stir she didn't even bother to groan in pain. Just silence. "please wake up," Sakura whined again looking around for some sort of shelter. But the area was barren, just a dead forest covered in fallen trees and dried up bushes. Unsure what else to do Sakura lifted Momo from her lap and held her close as she stood. Sakura tumbled lightly to the side as she caught her balance by reaching and holding onto a nearby tree trunk. Her whole body was so heavy. Something she was not used to, she had never felt so heavy and sore in her life. "It must be the queen," Sakura thought to herself. "She's cutting off my magic."

All warriors/workers for the queen are supplied large amounts of magic through a device on their ankles. The only reason why cardsmen and cheshire cats are so quick is because of the magic. So now without any magic at all Sakura doesn't know what to do with herself. She has never been forced to live without it.

The cheshire grunted as she walked forward, hoping that they would stumbled upon some sort of refuge. Anything but the queen. Sakura found it extremely difficulty to carry Momo and walk at the same time. She had no idea life was so unbearable without magical support but she had no choice. With determination she walked on. pushing through broken tree limbs and stepping over toppled trees. As she walked further and further she noticed that the cold air was dispersing and that warmth was stretching towards them with open arms.

The warmth felt good compared to the cold and Sakura would be much more excited if she didn't feel so sick. She pushed through the last bush and looked to the sandy ground with joy. She gently yet hastily placed Momo down before falling back into the dirt. She laughed and looked to the sunny blue sky with joy they had finally made it. The Sand kingdom was the home to Gaara, he kept his people safe from Alice and the queen's forces. Here they would be able to hide away for a while and maybe even tell the king of what has happened to the queen. Sakura turned on her side to look at Momo and said in a breath of relief, "we are safe, finally."

With that Sakura rested her head on the sandy terrain and sighed. "Just a moments rest and then I will continue," She said to herself. The silence hung around them ominously not even a cricket from the woods could be heard. It was all so calm and serine that Sakura felt herself haltering between sleep and awakness. Momo beside her was still ted and the bright sun was beaming onto her delicate skin causing pink burns to appear on her arms and neck. The longer they waited the worse it would get. As Sakura's eyes flickered closed her mind snapped her back awake. She felt something, something cool swarming through her blood.

She sat up abruptly creating a small cloud of dust and reached her hand to the silver ankle bracelet. The feline gasped as she brushed the cool metal with her fingers. Magic was being sent to the bracelete and in turn her body was beginning to awaken. Her mind became sharp and her senses heightened, her arms felt lighter and her aches and pains disappeared. With sudden excitement she leaped on her feet and walked around Momo until it was a slight run. She felt alive again. Sakura squeaked childishly and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. Someone has saved their lives and she had a funny feeling it was Sasuke. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath thanking him in her mind. When the small retual was complete she snapped too and knelt beside Momo.

"Don't worry kiddo," She said softly lifiting the girls frail body from the ground, "We will get help." Then Sakura ran off at light speeds, further and further into the sandy desert. She could smell civilization and the sound of moment ahead and she ran faster just for the fun of it. Sure enough just a mile away was the bustling castle of the king of sand. It's tall clay walls towered hundreds of feet above the ground, casting a long shadow across the sand. In a spilt second Sakura was there examining the walls for an entrance. She ran around the whole outside but it was no luck. It all just seemed flat, no openings, no windows, no entance.

Sakura looked up at the never ending wall and tsk-d to herself. Unfortunately, no matter how much magic she had, the wall was just to tall to jump over. Now how was she supposed to get in if the whole kingdom and castle was sealed off. The opposite question was how anyone ever got out. After a few moments of speculating Sakura decided to use her number one skill, brute force. She stepped back far enough where she knew no rocks would fall and placed Momo down gently. The feline smiled devilishly at the wall and cracked her knuckles. The strongest cheshire, using just her hands, was Sakura. Magic or no magic she could take down the hardest rock walls. She took a deep, a running start and slammed her hand into the clay wall, sending a huge crack through out the side in a large twenty foot diameter circle.

Instinctively Sakura jumped back as it cracked further and toppled to the ground in a huge cloud of dust and sand. It was so thick that Sakura coughed and for a good five minutes she couldn't see a thing. Then when the foggy shield shifted and blew away it revealed an ambush of soldiers all wearing the same tan uniform. In shock Sakura froze and looked all around herself. Everyone of them had a weapon and truth betold she didn't stand a chance. She gulped as two men, the broken wall, seperated. Inbetween them the king walked forward in all his glory. Sakura raised her hands in defeat showing that she was unarmed.

Gaara signalled the men to relax as he stepped toward Sakura slowly. His blue eyes examining her thuroughly. "You're not from the sand," He commented refurring to her cat like body. The didn't have many cheshires in the sand. "The leaf I presume?" He said dully. Sakura nodded slowly not daring to speak out of turn. He nodded then said, "You could of knocked." Sakura lifted her eyebrows in wonder. "Instead of breaking my wall." He concluded walked back towards the hole. "You may come in, but you'll have to fix that later." He nodded towards the hole. He began to walk away before stopping and looked back, "are you coming in? The little human doesn't look to good." His gaze fell on Momo who was laying not far behind Sakura. She looked back at the small child then nodded. As Gaara began to walk away again Sakura blurted loudly, "Sir."

He turned to look at her.

"We have alot to talk about."

**xxxxxxxxTENTENxxxxxxxxxx**

Traveling places was never my thing. I think it all started back when I was a kid, my dad used to make me go to parties with him for work and what not because he was some big time business man and he wanted to show off his lovely family... Anyway he took me to these excessive parties that were very very far away from where we lived and most of the yards were so large that it took us 10 minutes to get from the front of the house to the back where the party was. This one time he drove instead of getting a ride in a limo and he had forgotten to fill the tank so we got stuck on the highway for an hour until someone came and helped us. Of course traveling with the Hatter was nothing like that. He knew every secret road and every secret passage way. Hopefully the trip would be as peaceful as this silence.

In the end no one came along with us. It was just me and The Hatter and he seemed to have made a vow of silence to himself because he hadn't said one word since we left, which didn't bother me one bit. Compared to the hectic company back at the Hatter's house this was bliss. And we had only gotten about 50 feet away from his home. "You should stay close when we go through the woods," The Hatter said suddenly breaking the delicate silence. I wanted to sigh unhappily but I didn't instead I said, "Why? Is it dangerous?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I laughed at myself. Of course it was dangerouse, silly me. "You can get killed out here," He said matter of factly, "The queen is merciless."  
"She's gonna cut my head off won't she?" I said unhappily. I would prefer my head attached to my body thank you. The Hatter laughed suddenly, "No if we play it safe she won't get anywhere near you or you're head." I crossed my arms against my chest and kept close by him lazily. Well maybe a little to lazily because I kept tripping over my feet. The woods was dull and lifeless but the sun was getting to it's peak in the sky. It was warm and yet the breeze died the heat down so that it was cool. Enjoyable.

Suddenly I heard tapping coming from the woods. I stooped suddenly and the Hatter continued to walk on. My eye twitched as the sound got louder. The Hatter must of noticed I was near him any longer because he stopped and looked back at me curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked. The tapping got louder and louder and I blurted an, "Oh god." Right as the two most annoying creatures imerged from the woods.  
"Tweedle Dee."  
"And Tweedle Dum!"  
"Someone kill me," I muttered as the two large boys leaned their arms on both of my shoulders. The Hatter just wore an amused look as he watched us.  
"HAve you found who you're looking for," Tweedle Dum said in my right ear.  
"Of course she has, she's with the Hatter you dimwit," Tweedle Dee said in my left ear. The began to bicker to each other with me smack dab in the middle.

In a moment of pure wit I dropped to my knees and crolled away from them unnoticed. Suddenly I felt to hands grab either of my arms. "Where are you going?" They both said at the same time stopping their fighting midsentence. I sighed and was lifted to my feet as they both pulled at the same time. Wow team work from the tweedles this was new. "We are going to see the King of Rain Orochimaru," The Hatter answered to them. I could tell they didn't like that answer because they fell completely silent and their grip on my arm became tighter then usual.

"I hope you aren't seriouse," Tweedle Dee said.  
"Yeah I hope you aren't Seriouse," Tweedle Dum emphasised. The Hatter looked at them curiously, "What's wrong with Orochimaru?" He asked. The boys fell silent again and I hung my head low in defeat, this was getting no where. Suddenly they both pulled me in closer to the Hatter until the three of us were now inches away from him. I felt my face flush involentarilly. "He's gone mad." Right when he said that a loud hiss and a crying bird filled the air. They both sounded unhappy and deadly. The tweedles dropped my arms and I fell forward onto The Hatter. I hadn't realized how much I was relying on their support. I went to step back but the Hatter squished me against him and shushed us to be quiet. I could hear another hiss and the sound of something slithering around us. I looked to the ground and out of the wooded area came a large green snake. I gasped lightly and the Hatter covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't move or make a sound," He whispered. My eyes were wide as the large snake slithered closer to us, it's tongue flicking in and out of it's mouth. It's head came closer and closer until I could feel the heat from the tongue as it flicked out. I squeeked from under the Hatter's hand and something seemed to click inside the snake. It heard me. With a loud hiss the snake snapped towards us. The Hatter pulled me away as fast as he could but it was too late I could feel it's sharp teeth sinking into the skin of my arm. I yelled out in pain and everything began to swarm like I was being drugged. The same bird cry from earlier came from above our heads and I could hear the Tweedles screaming as the bird plucked them from the ground. A flash of light came from the Hatter's hand and the snake was sent flying back into the woods. My vision began to blur and my feet dissapeared from underneath me. Everything felt warm around me but inside was so cold. So cold and so dark.

Momo, I don't think we will meet again.

**WOW cliff hanger (: Intense right? sorry if it was sort of rushed towards the end I was in a rush because it's thundering out and I have this huge fear of thunder and each time I hear it I jump a little. I was determined to finish this chapter though so I quickly finished it before the storm gets worse... you know how it goes.**

**The tweedles are back and now they are gone again. Both Momo and Tenten are hurt in one chapter and I didn't realize i did that until it was done. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know in a review! (:**

**-Cocoa**

**P.S. I will try to reply to all of you're reviews because it makes me happy when I get them so I'll share the love (: Byeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
**_I don't own Naruto OR Alice in Wonderland_

**xxxxxxxxxTENTENxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything was spinning around me. It felt like the world was turning at 90 miles an hour. Of course other then the constant swirling in my head I felt fine, although I could feel a cold feeling on my arm. It was like it was frozen in a block of ice. I couldn't move it no matter how hard I tried. I opened my eyes slowly and everything seemed to go from blurred to clear then back again. I squinted my eyes and lifted my good arm so I could rub them until everything was somewhat clear. This was the second time in one day I had woken up feeling like crap, go figure.

"Tenten are you ok?" I heard someone ask. I tilted my head toward the noise and saw The Hatter sitting behind what looked like a barred cage. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Where are we?" was all I could manage to say. He breathed a sigh of relief then said, "In a dungeon underneath the Queen's castle." I groaned and said, "is this a good thing?" I turned my head again to look in the other direction and saw another set of bars. Yup, looked like a dungeon to me. "Not exactly good, not exactly bad either," He then said to me. I began to pull myself up from where I was laying but my arm felt heavy and unmovable. I groaned then fell back to the ground. "Just relax," The Hatter said soothingly. I groaned again instead of answering him.

I looked over to my unmovable arm and say that it was a slight blue color. That's not normal. "What the hell is wrong with my arm!" I yelled looking back to The Hatter who was now leaning against the bars facing the opposite direction of me. He sighed then said, "It's frozen." My eyes widened in shock, "IS THIS A GOOD THING?" I yelled over to him. He turned his head towards me and right as he was about to speak I inturupted with, "Let me guess, not exactly good, not exactly bad!"

He shrugged slightly. I groaned for the third time in a row. "You're ridiculous," I mumbled staring at my arm with a frown on my face. This was whole situation was rediculous.  
"It's not bad," He said then. I didn't look at him. "They froze the poison from moving through you're blood stream by freezing you're arm." He explained suddenly, "It's not bad but it's going to sting for a while and you can't exactly move."

I looked back to him and asked, "Why is the queen helping _us_?" He didn't look at me as he said, "This is why it's good to be here. They said if we surrendered they would give the antidote for the poison the snake injected into you."  
"And you listened to them!" I yelled. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face and nodded. "You can't die," he looked away, "Not now." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was he suggesting that I am going to die soon? He couldn't be seriouse. I sighed and looked up to the concrete ceiling it was old very old and I could see cracks here and there. Some of it was discolored and damp. I wasn't sure when but I had just now realized that I was crying. For the first time in a long time I was crying. I flung my good arm over my eyes to hide them. How embarrasing.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the other side of the room and I tried to lean up and look to see what had happened. I noticed The Hatter wasn't fazed by it at all. "She's awake ma'm," Said a deep voice. I raised my eyebrows and tried to push myself up higher but I fell back to the ground. Ugh I hate being imobolized. I heard the clank of high heels against the concrete heading towards me. Something was unlatched and the caged door flung open. "So you are awake human," A smooth femanine voice rang through the room. I heard The Hatter get to his feet. "Queen," He said in acknowlodgment. She didn't respond as she walked closer to me.

"You should speak when spoken too," The woman said aggressively. She leaned over me and grabbed the front of my dress and pulled me up to face her. My arm burn as it bent at the elbow. She tilted her head as she examined me. Wow, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her long soft blond hair hung long and framed her smooth pale face. Her hazel eyes were intense but I could see something deep inside them, something that told me she was scared. Not just scared, but crying. Crying for help. She finished looking at me and her stare burned my eyes. I didn't look away though I wasn't that weak.

"So small and weak. To think you were chosen to beat Alice," She said this with irony. I glared at her. "What a joke," She scoffed, realising her grip on my and dropping me back to the hard floor. I could hear my head snap against the concrete and the woman chuckled.  
"Tenten are you alright?" The Hatter said frantically but just low enough so that the queen wouldn't hear. I looked to him and smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back. "Now then," The queen said abruptly, exiting my cell with the same clank clank of her heels, "We will give you the antidote if you do something for us."

"What do you want," The Hatter said before I could. I was glad for that because I really didn't want to speak to the crazy blood thirsty queen.  
I heard her laugh darkly and say, "You don't know. I know you helped the little human and that cheshire escape from my castle. Tell me where they are and I will give you the antidote."

My eyes shot wide open and I forced myself up against the pain. The queen directed her attention to me then smiled, "So you do know?" I glared then said, "Where is my sister?" The queen looked at me confused, "I should be asking you that. You helped her escape didn't you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "No I didn't." The queen stopped talking for a moment, she looked deep in thought and then suddenly she said, "Well if you don't know then this," She held up a vile of purple liquid, "Is staying with me." She dropped it into her dress pocket then smiled devilishly, "That is if you suddenly remember..."  
"Even if I knew I would never tell you." I said angrilly. The queen simply dropped her smile and looked away leaving my cell and closing the door behind her. "Suite yourself, Have fun when the venom gets to you're heart and you die," She said ominously. With a snap of her fingers my arm tingled back to life and just as soon as it was warm and moveable the pain set in.

The burning inside my veins that made me feel like I was on fire. I wanted to scream in pain but I didn't. I bite my lip until I felt blood trickling down my chin. I Didn't look away from the queen as I held back screams of terror. "Pathetic," She said suddenly before looking away and leaving the room. When I heard the door slam I coiled into a ball on the ground and gripped my arm in pain. I bit my lip harder and I felt more blood filling my mouth. "Tenten stop." The Hatter said suddenly.

"Tenten relax you're going to make it worse!" He yelled again. I coiled in tighter. "Tenten STOP!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The queen isn't as wise as she was before Alice," Gaara said to Sakura monotonously. He was standing infront of the windows in his office as the pink haired feline was sitting in the chair infront of his desk. Momo was in the infirmary getting taken care of. The nurse said that she would be alright. Gaara looked over to Sakura then said, "It was easier for you to escape because the queen didn't think that you would." Sakura nodded, "She was... busy." Gaara eyed her curiously but didn't ask, noticing that the young female's eyes were hanging low with saddness. "Then I'm sure she didn't bother sending anyone after you. But it's better safe then sorry. You may stay here until you're friend is well," Gaara then said to her kindly.

Sakura nodded then stood from the chair beginning to take her leave.  
"Oh and Cheshire," Gaara then said causing Sakura to turn back and look at him. "We will begin search for the other human. If the child was caught then the other isn't far behind," Gaara said. Sakura thought for a moment, her mind flying back to when she attacked the young girl. The way her brunette eyes were so wide with fear, she felt horrible for what she was supposed to do but glad that the Hatter had shown when he did. She then perked up and looked to the Sand king who had curiousity in his stare. "Check with The Hatter that's where she was last seen." Gaara nodded and Sakura turned to leave the room. _Hopefully they would find her soon_, Sakura told herself, _Very soon._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Sorry this chapter is so short I wanted you all to be left on the edge of you're seat! :D muahaaha (That's my evil laugh)  
OKAY so I hope you all enjoyed it and that you all will review (: they make me happyyyyyyy (: **

**-COCOAA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice and Wonderland**

**XXXX TENTEN XXXXX**

I think I'm going to die. No I know I'm going to die, but surprisingly at this very moment I don't care. All I can think about is Momo, where she was and if she was alright. If she wasn't in the castle she had to be somewhere safe right? But Wonderland wasn't safe. No where here was safe because of Alice and for all I know Momo could be in more trouble then she was when she was here. And while I'm thinking of this I can feel the pain crawling and scratching in my arm. What can I do? What can I do? Momo was going to die and so was I. But maybe death was better. Then we could be with our father in the sky and I can finally meet my mother again. That's all I need to keep telling myself and then maybe I'll feel better about this. Just maybe. But I hear someone yelling and I wish I knew who it was. They keep calling my name, but it's like I can't hear them. It's like I don't want to hear them, but they are there. I close my eyes and cover my ears, I just want to go. Go home to my family, that's all I want. No matter how disfunctional we are, even if my dad's not around I want to see them again. And I want to help with Momo's birthday party and help decorate the back yard. How many times have I pushed them away? And only now I'm thinking about this.  
thinking about all the mistakes I made, in my time of dying.

I forced my eyes to open, with all my might. I wanted to live. And no matter how corny it felt to say this, I wanted to see my family again even Risa, whom I was sure didn't like me very much. But that didn't matter, she was still family right? And for all I know she could be worried sick about me and Momo right now because we were missing. I had to bring Momo home. I pushed myself up and held in a yell as I felt my arm waver from being so weak. The pain was stinging but if I didn't think about it I could make it go away. "Tenten." A soft voice said to me. I looked over to my right and saw the Hatter. He was leaning against the bars desperately, but his voice told me that he was calm. Or maybe he was trying to calm me. "Are you alright?" He said with the same softness. I shook my head slowly in response. And I noticed him sigh in relief. "Thank god you can hear me now." He said falling to the ground and sitting, with his face leaning on the bar cells, "I thought you were a goner."

I pulled myself back against the wall behind me and turned to face the bars, where the Hatter was now leaning. I used my good arm to rub the itchy dry blood off my lip. I bet I looked like a phsyco with blood all over me. I gripped my arm as it burnt suddenly. But other then a few stings every now and then, my arm was tolerable. I could manage. "Was I out long?" I asked my voice was crackly and uneven. The Hatter nodded sadly, "About an hour or so. It wasn't too long. But you still scared me half to death." I frowned and examined his features. He did look rather unhappy. His face was all sweaty and his lavender eyes were sad yet I could see that he was in more of a state of shock then on the Verge of tears. "I thought I was going to die," I said almost to myself but I knew he had heard me. Because he shifted uncomfortable under my stare. I looked up to the ceiling and sighed, "What are we to do?" I asked closing my eyes as I felt a cold chill down my forearm.

"There's not a whole lot we can do," The Hatter said sadly. "We are out of options. The Queen has us sealed in here and the only way out is if we had the key. But unfortunately we don't. So for now we are stuck in here. Hopefully someone will notice and will come soon." I reopened my eyes and followed the cracks in the ceiling with them. "No one will notice. Who was to expect that one of the kings would be working with Alice," As I said her name I felt my arm sting again. I held back a yelp as best as I could without biting my lip off. My free hand gripped my poisoned arm right where I had been bitten. There wasn't a whole lot I could hope for at this point. I mean the best thing that could happen is that Lee, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata notice that we haven't gotten back yet. Although I doubt us being out for an hour would alarm them. The king's castle must be far from where The Hatter lives so it would take a while to get there, talk to the king and get back. My estimate was that in about 3 hours they will notice and will think that something is wrong. But can I last that long?

The Hatter seemed to have the same idea as me. "If only we had another Cheshire here that could contact Temari. They all have this way of communicating with each other that no one else can understand up them," He said, his voice was now back to it's usual husk. "What do you think Tenten?" He asked. Maybe he was trying to keep me talking or maybe he was being very seriouse but the only answer I had to that was, "We're doomed."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura followed behind King Gaara as he led the way through the wooded area of Wonderland. She assumed that they were reentering the kingdom of the leaf and where heading towards the Hatter's house. To think that this man could walk around unafraid in wonderland with only a large gauge on his back and an angry look of determination on his face. Sakura on the other hand, was not as well kept as he was. She was quite scared actually. After what had happened at the castle she knew that the queen would have her cardsmen searching all over Wonderland for them. Unless she was stupid enough to not care and to just let them get away. Sakura told herself that maybe the queen was just that stupid, it was the only way she could walk through her kingdom without crying and running back to Gaara's castle in fear. The King could tell that the cheshire behind him was scared out of her mind but he made no attempt to make her feel better. As long as he had sand near them they would be fine. So Gaara continued on with his back straight and his head held high as Sakura quivered and followed him closely. They made their way to a fork in the road. One way led to the castle, one way was labeled 'Naruto's house' and the other was labeled, 'The Hatter's house'. Gaara went down the path labeled, 'The Hatter's House' and sakura followed behind, looking towards the Queen's castle with fear.

After a short walk a smokey table came into view. A loud whistling from a teapot could be heard and a nervous bickering was hidden underneath the loud noise. Gaara walked up to the table and waved his hand, all the cloudy smoke disappeared, revealing a table, worn to shreds with crappy old tea cups and tea pots scattered in ruins. On the far end of the table sat the white rabbit, who was fidgeting nervously beside Lee, the March Hare, who was hiding under a table cloth. Sakura bite her fingernails as she looked towards the two creatures sitting at the table. "Naruto, Lee," Gaara said acknowledging them after a moment of silence. "H..hello you're highness," They both said at once. Gaara chuckled under his breath and said, "Don't be so formal. We are looking for the Hatter and a human girl. Have you seen them?" The two looked at each other then looked back at Gaara. They were shaking more then earlier. "Why do you ask?" Naruto said as calmly as he could.

"Because the other human is in my custody and I thought the girl would like to see her sister again," Gaara said in response. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "You saved her from the castle?" He asked in surprise. Gaara shook his head, "no this Cheshire here brought her to me." He stepped aside to reveal Sakura who had been hiding behind him as of late. Naruto looked at her in shock, "Sakura. You betrayed the Queen?" He asked in surprise. Sakura simply nodded without saying any words. Gaara continued for her, "Sakura brought the human to me after they escaped the castle. She said that the other human would be with the Hatter. Is this true?" Naruto looked at Lee who was still under the table cloth and nodded, "Yes he is with her. They are heading to see the King of the Rain." Gaara looked rather restrained for a second then he said, "They went to see Orochimaru?" Naruto nodded and leaned away from the king desperately because he had the look of pure frustration on his face. "Doesn't the Hatter know that the king is working with Alice?" Gaara said angrily.

Naruto jumped and said, "We know now." Gaara slammed his hands down causing Lee to go flying from his chair and running inside the building. "Did the queen take them?" sakura asked quietly from behind Gaara. The red haired man turned and said, "If she did. We are going to save them." He began to leave the area in a quick pace. Sakura, shaking nervously followed behind him.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Hi sorry for the late update. I had a bad case of writer's block but it's all good now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was rather short :P. I try.  
thanks for reading and please review (: -cocoaa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice and Wonderland**

**XXXX TENTEN XXXXX**

I think the Hatter is angry.

I looked up from where I was clumped in on myself on the floor of my cell. He was silent, his eyes closed and his face pale and sullen. I wondered idly if he was angry at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was. But I guess he had a right to be. If I had stayed silent maybe the stupid snake wouldn't of gotten me. I groaned then laid back to the ground. My arm was chilled to the touch and for an odd unknown reason the pain had ceased and I felt like I had no injury at all. It was odd, and I wondered why. But I knew the poison was still in my, it was just stopped. Like it wasn't moving and spreading any further. A blessing I was not about to complain about. "Are you alright?" The Hatter's calm voice pulled me from where I was laying and I found myself sitting closer to his cell then before. He looked at me curiously. "You look alright," He said oddly. Like he couldn't believe it himself. I nodded, "I feel alright." I said softly. My voice was shot from all the screaming. "I'm lucky it doesn't hurt but that doesn't mean it's gone," I said. He just closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't respond but I couldn't find the nerve to look away. He was so strange that Hatter

He was mysterious and never told anyone about himself. He remembers his whole life from when he was human and yet he doesn't tell anyone his name... I wonder why. He opened one of his eyes and caught me starring. I felt my face flush, I turned and looked away. The brick wall looked rough and uneven. The bricks were all different sizes. I pressed my hand against one that seemed different then the rest. And then like magic it fell out. My mouth dropped, "What..?" I said under my breath. I saw the Hatter perk up a little. "Did you just... push the brick out?" He asked me confused. I looked to him and nodded, "Well it didn't really need much help." He seemed more surprised then I did and I bit amused at the same time. I pressed my face against the bricks and looked into the darkened room. It had no light and no air was coming in or out. No human, or creature, or whatever could survive in there. "Three's a room on the other side," I said out loud.

The Hatter leaned against the bars so he could see and he nodded, "Seems like they did a poor job of hiding it." I thought to myself then looked up to noticing that not only was the one brick a different color but so were a bunch. I could even seem some reaching over to The Hatter's cell. I raised my eyebrow and slowly pulled myself to my feet. I notice the Hatter following my movements, his eyes on me worriedly. But in all honesty I felt great. Which was odd seeing as how I was told that I was going to die in a few hours. "Okay, I have an idea," I said thoughtfully. I pressed my hand against a bunch of bricks and suddenly they all fell and clanged to the ground. "I think they were weakened by something," The Hatter said. I stuck my hand through the whole and felt a murky air lick it. "It's humid," I said slowly. Looking over to the Hatter who had a curious expression on his face. "The moist air must of eroded the Spackle," I said slowly a smile coming to my face, "we might just have a chance."

And before I knew it we were kicking and pushing out all of the errouded, discolored bricks. They fell noisely to the ground on the other side of the wall and I felt a spark of joy ignite in me. "No way," I said looking in. The light from our cells reflected inside and a narrow passage opened up before us. My eyes light up, "No way." I said again. I heard the Hatter chuckle he had the same look of happiness as I did. "Let's go before they find out that we..." and suddenly the whole room shook. More like the whole castle shook. I fell back on to my butt as the Hatter held to the bars for support. I looked up at him confused. Then directly after a loud ringing came to our ears. It sounded like a warning bell. I jumped to my feet and looked to the Hatter, "Is it because of us?" I asked earnestly. He seemed shocked then said, "I have no clue. Let's go before they come and get us." He said jumping over the fallen bricks and into the passageway. He stretched his hand out to me and I took it quickly, I jumped over the bricks as well and we started to run. Who knew where this led us, but we had to follow it and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura held a heavy gun in her arms as Gaara signaled people to move in. They had just blown off part of the Queen's castle and were now pummeling in 10 at a time. There was a huge army of men dressed in Sand Ninja outfits and Sakura felt extremely useless as she saw them fighting their way into the castle. She looked over to Gaara who had ordered the last group to go to the dungeon and find the prisoners and quick. He looked at her and said in a monotone, "Are you ready?" She simply swallowed hard and nodded handing the gun to Naruto who was behind her. "I don't need it. I have magic," She said slowly. Naruto nodded and held his head high he was ready. "Let's go," The sand King said sharply he motioned them to go in. They had a plan, they had men distracting the guards a group went to the prisoners and a group went to distract the queen. Sakura was desperate to find her lost childhood friend Sasuke and fast. Then a rush of air came and suddenly a blond haired Cheshire was before them. She landed on the ground and looked at Sakura unhappily.

"What are you doing her princess," she said rudely and Sakura stepped back from the tall girl. "The question is where have you been?" Gaara then said. She looked to the red head and smirked, "Places. Tenten and The Hatter will be fine." She looked over the three with hawk like eyes. "I guess we should find your little friend Sasuke and follow them," Temari said to Sakura whose face fell into shock. "You're helping me?" She said throatily her voice cracking and her eyes watering. Temari cringed, "Ew stop. That's gross." Sakura whipped her eyes and smiled to her best ability. "Thank you," She said. Temari rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever." She had a slight red tint to her cheeks as she said this. Naruto then cut in, "I hate to ruin the moment but we should go."

They all looked at each other and nodded before running into the castle. The whole place was a war zone. The Queen's cardsmen against The King's Sand ninja. It was obviouse that Gaara's team was winning because all of the fallen men were from the Queen's army. The group weaved through the rampaging war and made there way to the other side of the room. They ran down a elegant hallway and stopped at the split end. "Where do you think he is?" Naruto asked looking to Sakura who had been staying at the castle much longer then all of them. She knew how much The Queen loved to torment people now because of Alice. So she knew just where to go. She clentched her fists and stepped forward. "Follow me," She said in a strong voice before taking off extremely fast down the right hallway. She zipped through empty corredors with the three others following not far behind. She suddenly came to a hault before a circular stair case. "He's up there," She said softly pointing to the top of the tower.

Temari was the first to go up then Naruto then Gaara. Sakura was standing numbly looking up to the top of the tower. She felt broken on the inside. She was afraid to face him. She knew it was all her fault that he was there, that he was in trouble. She should of stolen the Human when she had the chance. She felt tears build up in her eyes but a firm hand pulled her back. It was Temari. She stood beside Sakura with a sympathetic face. With a slight smile she said, "he's waiting." Sakura whipped her tears and said, "Yeah. I know."

They made it up the stairs without further delay. But when they got to the top a large guard was standing before the room. He had a shark like face and the team knew exactly who he was. "Kisame," Sakura said numbly. Remembering his hard scary face and his large sword when he once sparred with Sakura just for fun. She lost, and lost bad. Now he was her enemy who knew what he was do to her now. "It seems you are against The Queen AND Alice," He said sharply. A large smile across his face that exposed his toothy grin, "How Rebellious of you."  
"That's non of your business," She said darkly. Her voice in a light growl. He laughed, "Some things never change." Gaara stepped forward and said, "Let us pass."

The sharklike man laughed loudly. His gills rising and falling with each breath. "You're bossy. But of course it comes in the job discription. Being King and all. He got in a fighting stance and put his hand on his sword slung on his back. "I have orders not to let anyone pass. So you're going to have to fight me," He said happily. Gaara pushed the three others back and away from him. He smiled, "My pleasure." As they began to spare it out Sakura decided to be sneaky. She stepped closer to the door and Kisame got further away from it. Then when the timing was right she slipped in with Naruto and Temari right behind her. She closed the door behind them and looked into the room. It was quiet and she could see a bed hidden behind a curtain. She caught her breath as she knew that he was there. She looked to the others who nodded for her to go and as she stepped further she noticed the curtain moving. Not moving like someone was touching it but moving as if a cool breeze was swifting it back and forth. She sprinted over to the scene and fell to her knees as her eyes layed upon an empty bed covered in blood. He was gone. And she had a painful feeling that he was dead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey I hope you all like this chapter I know it's been so long since I've updated but I really try to be good :P So please dont be mad that this is a short chapter and that nothing much happens. Although it is really important because Tenten and The Hatter do escape and in the next chapter You'll find out where. (: I hope you all liked it and sorry for the spellign errors or mixed up words. I was in a rush :P Love you guys review and tell me if you like it (: -cocoa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice and Wonderland**

**XXXX TENTEN XXXXX**

Running, running, running.

I hate running.

I pulled The Hatter's hand and he suddenly came to a stop, finally. I bent over with my hands on my knees huffing for breath. So much running, I felt like I was going to die. Not to mention the fake that my arm was still stinging from the venom. "Are you alright?" the Hatter asked in a hushed voice. He talked so fast and low that I barely heard him over my heavy breathing. "Do I look alright?" I spit out between huffs. He shrugged and only smirked a little at me. After a few minutes of standing in a damp dark tunnel, I felt a little better about moving. I stood up straight and followed after The Hatter who continued to slowly run down the tunnel. "Where does this thing go?" I finally asked. The deeper we got, the more it seemed like it was never going to end. He didn't seem to sure either when he responded with, "Well, it ends somewhere. It has to." I groaned a little, "A tunnel doesn't have to do anything."

He didn't respond to me as we just kept going, further and further down the tunnel, then it started to look rather familiar. Strange arches across the wall and cieling and nicknaks hanging from the walls. The checkered floor and the wallpaper all started to look really familar than it hit me. "I know where we are!" I yelled and I started running past The Hatter and down the tunnel as far as I could go until I finally found what I was looking for. It was the same room I had found myself when I first came to Wonderland. I has chased Momo here but she was already gone. Through the little door that was at the other side of the room. I had realized that the room was definitly bigger than I remembered it, but that most be because of the potion I drank to get through the door. I made my way under the towering table and over to the yellow door that was snoring noisely.

I found myself smiling from nostalgia. "Hello door!" I called trying to get it to awaken from it's sleep. It did and with a groggy unhappy face it looked down at me, "You again?" It asked. I smiled wider, he was still a huge butt head. Some things never change. "Your still very tiny. Did you find what you were looking for?" It asked in a tired voice. I shook my head sadly, "No I haven't." I heard footsteps behind me and saw that the Hatter had caught up. He was now beside me and looking at the door in confusion. "I've never seen this before..." He said thoughtfully, looking around the room. The door snorted, "Well I remember seeing you. You fell here looking for your cousin. I remember you were so upset and scared." The door didn't sound to happy talking about the memory. And the Hatter didn't look to happy hearing about it either.

"Sorry I can't remember you, but you shouldn't be talking about that right now," He said quickly. Changing the subject with the door was a little harder than it seemed. But he just went along with it. With a loud groan he said, "Touchy Touchy. What are you doing here anyway?" the Door said looking over to me. I frowned, "we ran here." The door looked very confused. "From?" He inquired. "The queen's castle," The Hatter blurted out. The door just seemed even more confused. "Human, didn't you say you had to find someone IN the queen's castle?" He asked. I slapped myself, "Oh no! Momo!" I felt like such an idiot for escaping and not looking for her in the process. I had gotten so distracted by the poison that I didn't stop to think before running away. The door just rolled its small eyes, "That's fine. She's not there anyway." My mouth dropped, "How do you know?"

I think The door would of shrugged if it had a body, "I can hear Alice talking to the Queen." It said nonchalantly, "I mean my door DOES lead to her castle. Or have you forgotten that already." I nodded in recognition. "I didn't forget. But when did they leave?" I Asked confused. The Door looked like it was shrugging again, "Long before YOU were in the castle. I know that for sure. Oh, and did you know that there is a war going on in the gardens right now. Or are you two obliviouse?"

Without another word It opened it's big key hole for a mouth and showed the garden where a group of what looked like ninjas were fighting the Queen's Cardsmen. I shuddered as I saw blood being spewn across the field. Then before I knew it the door sneezed in our faces. Talk about daija-vu. I groaned and whipped nasty slim off of my face and clothes. "Have I ever told you that I hate it when you do that?" I said distastfully. He turned red a little, "Sorry I'm allergic." The Hatter seemed rather amused when he said, "That looked like Gaara of the Sand's men. I wonder what they are doing there." The Door just made a strange noise than said, "Uh oh someone's knocking on the other side." He didn't look to happy about it. I could suddenly hear the knocking coming from the other side of him. He made a terrified face and in a shaking voice he said, "Human, it's for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gaara had Kisame wrapped up in a tight coil of sand. His large fish-like body against the wall. He had the most unpleased expression anyone had ever seen. He spit angry swear words to Gaara who just simply starred up at the creature emotionlessly. Before Gaara could kill his victim the door where Sakura and the others had retreated to earlier flew open. gaara was expecting to see Sasuke with them. But he made a face when he saw that the young Cheshire cat was not there. "Where is Sasuke?" Sakura said in a growl to the blue man against the wall. Temari was struggling horribly to keep Sakura away from the already tied up man. He laughed loudly, it sent echoes across the room. It cause Naruto to shiver a little. He was always easily scared. "So Itachi has taken him," Kisame said with another laugh. Sakura's face fell and Gaara seemed to realize what was happening at that instant. "Why are the Akatski on Alice's side?" He asked in a low growl. Squeezing his hand, in turn causing the sand to twist around the large man's body. Kisame hissed in responce to the pain.

"I can't tell you if they are or arent," He said with a smile. Gaara tightened the grip of his hand. Kisame just burst into laughter, "Like threatening me will work! Go ahead kill me! See what good it will do you when I'm dead!" Kisame yelled with a large smile plastered across his face. Sakura shivered from fear. This man was not afraid to die. Infact he was practically begging for it. Gaara tsked than dropped Kisame to the ground. But before he could run away Gaara grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back. Kisame frowned unhappily, "What are you doing?"  
"You're coming with me," Gaara responded. Kisame growled, "I won't go with you anywhere." Gaara didn't respond as he tightly tied a rope around his hands. he handed the leesh to Sakura. "Don't. Let. Go." Was all he said before desending down the stairs. Sakura reluctantly looked to Kisame who was starring at her with the darkest glare ever.

She just gulped then followed after Gaara, pulling him down the stairs with her. Temari and Naruto followed quickly. "Where are we going now?" Sakura called down to Gaara who was already at the bottom of the narrow stairs. In a monotone he said, "Back to my castle. After we see where the other human and the Hatter are." Sakura nodded and they began to walk where they came. The whole castle was silent, not a noise in the air. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Gaara walked to the front of the castle where a group of his men were standing by the entrance to the castle. He walked over to them, "where are the prisoners?" He asked. They all shook their heads. One of them responded, "There was no one there when we went down sir." Gaara growled, "That's no good. Then a loud bang came out of no where. The sound was so loud they all realized that it was an explosion. They could all feel the heat coming in through the windows.

"we need to leave now," Gaara finally said. Pulling everyone out of the castle. In a rush he took out a flash stick and lite it. "THis should alert all my men to fall back. We will meet them back at the castle. There is nothing else we can do." Sakura felt her eyes water but she held it back as she felt the rope tug in her hand. He sent a glare to Kisame who sent one right back. She couldn't just give up and cry now. She had to know where Sasuke was, it was her turn to save him.

**xxxxxxxTENTENxxxxxxxxx**

The door didn't open, instead with a blink of my eyes I was on the other side. Only, it didn't look anything like it did when The Door showed us what was on the other side. Instead I found myself in a small room, just the right size, with nothing in it but a cheap looking wallpaper and strange floor covering. I looked around the room in confusion then looked back to where I had come in. There was in fact a door but some thing seemed odd about it, it was flipped upside down and instead of it being smaller than the rest of the room, it was perfectly sized like normal doors are. Then I decided to follow the door all the way to the top, which I realized was not the top at all. It was the bottom. Wait, I wasn't standing on the floor, this was the cieling. Then without warning I fell down from the cieling to the floor, it felt like the whole room was spinning. I landed on my butt on the tiled floor. I hadn't realized it but a small round table was centered in the middle of the room, it was the same glass table that was in the room before.

Only this time there was a small girl sitting on the opposite end of it. She had the ugliest expression on, and I knew right away who it was.

"Alice," I said to her. She didn't smile or show that she was glad I remembered instead with a sneer she said, "Human." I frowned, I was very sick of everyone calling me that. There was nothing wrong with being human. Or maybe that was the problem. Maybe Alice wanted to be human but she couldn't. That would make alot of sence, only I won't know until I ask her. "What do you want?" I asked as not rude as I could. It came out rude anyway besides my effort. She rolled her crystal piercing eyes. "You make me very angry, Human," She said in a growl. She no longer sounded like a child, her english accent was gone, and her light octive was now deep and menacing. She sounded like she was possessed by the devil. I tried very hard to remain composed.

"I understand, that that is how you feel. Alice," I then said. Maybe if I called her by her name she will get angry and tell me who she really is. Unless she really is just an angry pissed off little ghost named Alice. I mean I believe in everything now that I have fallen into Wonderland. She growled, "But what you don't understand, _human. _Is that you are causing me unnessicary stress." I just walked towards the table and took a seat in the chair across from her. I hadn't realized it before but her left eye was bruised, like she had been beaten. Seemed rather fishy to me. "If you don't mind me asking?" I said slowly, catiously. "What is the matter with your eye?"

She seemed to mind the question very much, "I do not think that my eye is your business HUMAN. Don't ask stupid questions." She placed her hand over her eye and it returned to it's normal unbruised state, like it hadn't been there at all. She leaned forward and crossed her legs under the table. She really did seem more mature here then in my dream. Maybe it was because I was facing the _real_ Alice and not just the one she wants Wonderland to see. I think I might be on to something.

"Maybe we should talk about why you are here," She said finally, her voice seemed lighter and she was much calmer than before. I wonder what I did to tick her off. "That would be nice," I said leaning back in my seat. She just smirked a little, "Well I have a deal to make with you." I raised my eyebrows, "A deal?" I asked confused. She nodded, "Yes. We can make a deal. I will give you back your sister, Alive and well. And you will both leave Wonderland. You will not remember being here, nor will you ever come here again. So? Do we have a deal?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy lately that I hardly find the time to write and update stories. I have also been working on some new things that are on my page, for updates go check out my profile and it will tell you the new stories I'm working on and things about updating. I hope you all liked this chapter, a bit of a cliffhanger right? I hope you like it though (: the next chapter will pick up right where this left off and I'm estimating that this story will only have 15-20 chapters. I'm not sure though so I will have to keep writing and plan it out as I go. Anyway. Please review and tell me how I am doing (: love you all ! Cocoa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice's Twisted Wonderland  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice and Wonderland**

**XXXX TENTEN XXXXX**

"I formally decline," I said slamming my hands on the table and standing from my chair. It screetched back against the floor and rang throughout the silence in the room. Alice was in shock. It was probably because no one has ever told her no before. She was a simple spoiled child, and I would have non of it. "Excuse me?" She asked through her teeth. "I said no," Was all I responded with. She growled like an animal and scrunched her face together. She looked much older when she was angry. "I'm offering to send you both home and you decline! Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked in a loud booming voice. It wasn't her high pitched ring anymore. It was deep and demonic and just not right.

"That's not as important as it used to be. Yes I want to get home. Yes I want to protect my sister. But there are hundreds of lost souls here. And I have no right to just leave them. They need me," I said to her. I clenched the fabric on the table and glared at her sternly. I was scared to talk to her like this. She was the most terrifying thing you could run into here no monster could compare. She stood up too then. She took low deep breaths then relaxed. It was sudden and I felt a little threatned at her calmness. She then looked at me with only a unwavering stare then smiled dangerously. "Fine. I won't force you. I'll just make sure that your soul never leaves and that you get tortured for the rest of your life."

She kept looking at me as if it was my last chance to take the offer. But I stood my ground. "Unfortunetly for you Alice. You don't scare me. And you never will," I said to her. She scowled then said in a snarl, "have it your way." With a snap of her fingers I was flung back into the room where I had orignally started. I fell on my back against the cold tile and felt the air fling from my lungs. I gasped hard for breath. "Are you alright?" The Hatter said kneeling down next to me. I forced myself to nod and grabbed to his arm as he pulled me up. "Looks like you had a rough encounter," The door said to me. I rolled my eyes and stretched my back. "No kidding."

"Who was it?" The Hatter asked. I could tell he already knew who it was. He just wanted me to prove him wrong. "Alice," I said shortly. He seemed thuroughly upset at that. "Damn," he said. The door groaned as well, "You got that right. Now she thinks I'm working with you and now she'll have my head." I shot it a look, "You're a door. What could she possibly do to you, other than break your nob off." It made the sadest face at that and looked down to it's nob. "That would be horrible," It said sadly. I decided to ignore it and turn to The Hatter. "We have to find my sister. I'll explain what happened later," I said quickly. He nodded and I turned back to the door. "It was good to see you again," I said with a small smile, "Even if you're a pain in the ass." It seemed to shrug, "Well you know I try." I laughed a little, he was a very funny door.

We began to walk to the opening in the wall that I had made when I first came to Wonderland. I waved one last good-bye to the door then walked into the tunnel. Soon we were in the same garden I had walked into when I first came here. I wished I would of never had to come back. "Well, well look whose back," A voice said below me. I looked down and it was one of the little roses. I tried to make it fast this time, "Yeah. And now I'm leaving."  
"But wait!" One yelled. I groaned and looked back, "What?" I asked angrily. "Your sister is with the king of the Sand. He is looking for you." A daisy said. "Yeah we heard it from the trees!" Another flower blurted. "Everyone wants to fight against Alice. We will help when ever we can," The little Dandilion said. I smiled bright, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

I blew them all a kiss and they all giggled and we continued through their small patch of flowers and into the woodened area again. I looked around then turned back to the Hatter. "We should go to the Sand King's castle," I said suddenly. He nodded, "I'm way ahead of you." He walked infront and said, "follow me." We went through an opening in the woods and suddenly everything was chilly and all the trees were dying and dead. I looked at him confused, "Sand is like the beach right? Then why is it so cold?" I asked confused. The Hatter made the same confused look that I had on. "I'm not sure," He said slowly. "I know we didn't make the wrong turn."

"Let's just keep going," I said pushing him along until we were suddenly standing in a pile of sand in the scorching heat. The Hatter looked around and said in an unhappy tone, "Alice is shrinking Wonderland. She's either getting weaker or bringing us all closer to The Queen's castle. I don't know which but either way it's not good." I looked around at the complete empty desert infront of us. "How far?" I ask. He shrugs, "I'm never really sure. The king moves around alot." He started to move foward and I followed. I bet my sister was dying from this heat. She hates when it's so warm. It makes her sick. For another 10 minutes we walked and I was beginning to sweat like a pig. "this is gross," I say sadly looking at my feet that are slowly sinking into the sand.

The Hatter shakes his head, "Don't complain. Keep going." I groan and follow him until I realize that my feet aren't just sinking because of the sand. "Hey!" I call as he gets farther and farther ahead of me. I look down and see that I'm almost half way into the sand. "HEY!" I yell to get his attention. It works. he turns to look at me then his face changes to panic. "What the hell?" He bursts before he runs over to me. I'm not waist deep in sand and sinking faster and faster. "This isn't normal," I say in a rush. The Hatter pulls on my arms and tries to set me free but nothing works. "I have an idea," I say. The Hatter falls over from pulling, "What is it?" He yells. Right before I completely fall in I say, "Follow me!" I land on the ground with a thump and I look up to see that the sand has healed itself and hardened to a concrete rock. I stand up and bang against it desperetly until I realize that nothing is going to happen.

I slouch down, "what now?" I whisper to myself. I seem to get myself stuck in the worst situations ever. I look around and notice a lantern with feet hanging from the wall. I reach over to it before it moves and jumps to the ground. I squeek in surprise then it stands up on it's feet and begins to totter it's way into the cave. I watch it go until it stops and flips around to me. It must want me to follow. I look back up at the cieling and sigh before following the strange walking lamp deeper into the cave. This feels like deja` vu. It hops along stopping every few moments to check that I'm still following. Soon we reach a huge door at the end of the cave. The lamp hangs itself on the wall beside the door. I slowly walk up to it and place my hand against it's surface. It's cold.

I slam my body into the door assuming that it's locked or jammed because it looks so old. But it opens easily and I find myself tumbling forward. I land infront of a pair of shiny black shoes. I look up slowly and make contact with a scary looking man witch strange lines on his face. He looks tired and has dark circles under his eyes. His cloak is what really makes me nervouse. It's black with a large red cloud floating in the center of it. I look the man over again before scurrying back into the, now closed, door. I stumble to my feet using the handles of the door for support. He looks so familiar. I swear I have met him before but I can't remember when and where. It's just something about this whole situation that reminds me of something. If only I could remember. "Y..you... you're," but I can't finish what I was going to say. Because I don't know who he is. I take a breath and finally say, "I know you."

The man sighs and lets out a small chuckle. "Not even," He says. He walks towards a wall beside me and I slowly ease away, just incase. He doesn't seem to notice my fear. He pulls a sword off the wall of the cave and hand it to me slowly, to show he wasn't going to hurt me. I reluctantly reach out and take it from him. I open my mouth to speak but he stops me. "I will explain," he walks over to the center of the room where a small shrine is. I follow him slowly, not sure if I want to know what's going on right now. I should just stop following weird walking lanterns down strange hallways. I stop beside him when we are infront of the shrine. The candles are lit and it smells of raspberries. I keep my hands wrapped tight around the handle of the sword. "This... is a momorial," He begins. I watch him as he speaks. "Tell me," he says turning to me. "Do you know who was the first in Wonderland?" He asks slowly. I shake my head. "I always thought it was Alice. Didn't she create it?" He shakes his head, "She believes she did. But, no."

I tilt my head as I watch him talk. He seems so upset saying these things. "You must know," He says slowly, "Exactly what is going on here." I nod to agree with him and to make him continue. "Wonderland has been here forever. In a story, that was passed down from generation to generation." I thought of the book that Momo was reading before we fell. I remembered the title, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass." It made me wonder if what he is saying is true. "Alice came, when she died. A child lost in a fairytale. She found this world and molded it to her liking." He paused and sighed, "But there were other people that lived on this land before her. The Cheshire Cat, for example. She decided to lock them all away, in a cell hidden in the core of Wonderland." I looked around me and I was tempted to ask if this was the core... But then I realized that he would probably get to that eventually. He notices me looking around then says, "This is not the core. But it is close. I found this long ago when my family was hiding. "Were you born here?" I ask. He nods then sighs, "I was. But that was long ago."

He walks around the shrine to the wall behind it. I follow him. "That," He says pointing to an old map hanging on the wall. "Is the original Wonderland, and this," he says pointing down to the sword. "Is the only thing that can stop Alice and set the souls free." I watch him carefully pull the map off of the wall and take it out of the frame. "You should take this," he says pulling out the wrinkled paper and rolling it up. I nod as I take it in my empty hand. "Now you will be able to stop Alice and save Wonderland," He says. I stare at him for a moment. Trying to remember why I know those red eyes. Then it hits me. "I do know who you are!" I yell pointing at him accusingly. "Sasuke! One of the cheshire cats you look just like him," I say. He seems to grow sadder at that, "That is because I am his brother." My mouth drops, "But he is working for the queen!" I say. He shakes his head, "She had him locked up. I just rescued him. He was badly wounded. But he will be fine. I will send him to you when he is healed." I slowly nod, "I hope that is soon. We will need all the help we can find." He smiles and nods. "You should go," He says softly. I nod, "Please send me back."

He does as I ask and soon I am standing in the sand with the hot sun beating on my face. The sword and the map still in my hands. So I didn't just pass out, that really did just happen. I turn and run into The Hatter who looks all to happy to see me. "This seems to happen alot," He says trying to make me smile. It works, "Yeah." I laugh out. I hand him the map and explain what just happened. "That makes sense," He says as we continue walking to the castle. "We will be safe, plus now we have the key to ending Alice. We know what to do from here." I nod and suddenly we make it to a tall sand made wall. I swear that wasn't there a moment ago. I stare at the wall and wonder how we are supposed to get through it. There are no doors or anything and it looks like just one solid concrete wall. I looked to Neji who simply walked up to the wall and knocked. I raised my eyebrows as if like magic, the sand suddenly dissapeared and we could walk in. A line of soldiers were waiting to great us in a row. They all bowed and a man in a sand colored outfit with blood red hair came over to us. He didn't smile but he nodded and said, "Welcome. You have finally arrived."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW long time no write, aye? (: I'm sorry about the horribly long wait. I was going to update but I kept pushing it back and back until I finally realized so much time had gone by. I am seriously sorry. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. It was rushed and yes I am getting closer and closer to the ending but, not that close. Haha, so I hope you liked it and please give me some feedback. (: thanks!


End file.
